The Legend of Rift: Lusty Adventures
by Rifty Agon
Summary: A collection of ongoing lemons within the Legend of Rift timeline. Contains sexual themes.
1. Choking on His Aspirations (Canon)

**A/N:** Hello drakes and dragoness', I have brought a lemon-flavoured treat with me today. I have decided that all future Legend of Rift lemons will be posted here! This one in particular is a companion story with some artwork that is currently. This story, and the artwork upon completion, can be found under **Rifty** on SoFurry, and **1dch** on FurAffinity. Do note this chapter, and future ones are full of **mature content**. Nightmares & Fantasies will remain on it's own, as it was mostly written by Sithy. Special thanks to Sithy for beta reading.

**Timeline Place:** A couple of months after Resurrection and Nightmares & Fantasies.

**Characters:** Male Riften Myclonis-Agon and Male Sithris Agon

**Canon Level:** Completely Canon

* * *

Sithris yowled as his consciousness reluctantly returned to him. While he hated going to sleep, he despised waking up more. Sure, the black drake had plenty of things he could do once he was up, but the requirement of actually crawling out of bed was not one he currently cared for.

His eyes slowly opened, vision slowly clearing up as he licked his chops. The bed he laid in was more of a nest, with plenty of blankets to snuggle under, perks of his mates being well-respected overseers of dragon-kind. He cooed as he nestled under more of them, hiding from the nippy chill coming from the mouth of the cave.

It had been many months since he had moved in with his mates. He smiled warmly. _To think it is all because I went for a stroll at just the right time._ He turned his long neck to look at his tailbase, admiring the shiny gold ring. His mates each wore one as well, the trio inseparable when away from work.

He sighed softly. One of his mates, Kara, was off at Warfang, finishing her Wind Guardian training. When the former Guardian disappeared, she accepted the role and was nearing her final test.

The image of the white dragoness made him shiver with lust. She was the alpha of the three in the bedroom, and he was always happy to service her, be it licking her folds until she gushed her feminine juices, or scratching that itch in her tail hole until she leaked his seed.

The black drake held back a moan and shook himself. _There can be plenty of that once she's back, and I know Rift would be very happy to join in… Or watch._ He paused, thinking to himself. _That's right, it's his day off. Where is that pesky pest?_

He looked around for his other mate. Riften was the Fire Guardian, leader of the Guardians in Warfang, and the drake that lead to Sithris living here. He had dragged Sithy all over the Realms to revive Kara, only to fall for the both of them. Rift was the cheese that kept them stuck together.

Sithris couldn't hold back another chuckle as he looked to the back of the cave, spotting a chained off room. The black drake hadn't been joking when he said he was gonna limit Rift's cheese addiction by locking all the cheese up. The fire dragon pouted for a week over that.

_Ugh, I don't wanna get up._ He whined as he pushed his body up, taking a step out of the nest before stretching out with a tired groan. He padded a few more steps before sitting in front of a fire, looking fairly fresh by the lack of charring on the wood. "Good pest, making sure his Sithy is nice and toasty. But also bad pest for not warming me up himself."

He and Kara always spent their nights snuggled around Rift, taking in all the extra warmth from their living-furnace. Had they lived elsewhere, it might have been too much warmth during the summer. Thankfully, their cave was in the mountains, always at the level that he'd happily take all of Rift's snuggles.

Sithris finally moved away from the fire, starting to make his way out of the cave in search of his favorite heating pest. He paused as he glanced out, noticing a strange occurrence with the weather. Normally the cave led out to a beautiful stretch of grass, with a large lake in the middle. The skies were normally blue with a few fluffy clouds.

Today, however, was vastly different. The sky was a very light grey, almost white. The lake was frozen solid. And most stunning, the grass was completely masked out by a white fluffy substance. It was significantly deep too, almost coming up to the top of his chest.

It looked as if something manually plowed away the substance from the entrance, making sure that he wouldn't have to dig himself free.

His old home never had this weather, and he had only encountered it for the first time a few months ago during his adventures with Rift. His tail started to swish in excitement. His urge to play in it growing almost unbearably. The substance continued to fall from the sky, a small pile from the top of the cave slowly flopped off.

His trigger pulled as soon as it plopped on his muzzle.

"SNOW!" He shouted in excitement and began bounding into it, giggling as the white fluff brought joy to the electric dragon. He played in it for several minutes, jumping and rolling in it, before the cold finally soaked into his core.

He jumped up and started prancing to the cave, shivering as the cold made his teeth chatter. "Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold." On a warmer day, he would have been easily able to spot the orange figure slowly following him, poised in a stalking pose.

The black drake stopped in front of the fire, fanning out his wings in hopes of heating up as much as possible. He was too preoccupied in his desperation that he hadn't noticed the orange dragon at his side until he was suddenly tackled into the nest.

"Mwahaha! I have successfully Sithy'd the Sithy!" Rift gleamed proudly as he spread himself out over his mate's limp form, wiggling in victory. He could see that Sithris wanted so greatly to bap his snoot, but couldn't be bothered as he cooed at the direct warmth from the fire drake.

"Grr, you pest." Sithris grumbled at his heat blanket. "If I wasn't so comfy, I'd be bapping you senseless."

Rift giggled and kissed his mate's nose. "Do it enough, you might find some brain cells in there." He rolled over, pulling the black dragon on top of him.

The electric dragon rolled his eyes. "I better not scramble them th-" He noticed a shiny glint of glass. A pair of bronze goggles with green lenses sat atop Rift's head. Sithris blinked, feeling around his head, finding it bare.

He looked to his mate, noticing the cheeky blep of his tongue poking out. He scowled, realising now what Rift had referred to 'Sithying the Sithy.' "You cheeky little shit, I'd say I got a mind to beat your ass. But knowing you, you'd probably enjoy it."

Rift blushed. In the months of becoming mates, he had learned that Sithris seemed to flip a switch inside of him, one that completely changed the personality of the usual leadership-driven drake. He was still learning to admit that he happily enjoyed raising his tail for the slender male. The orange dragon was stocky, but short, making him a perfect fit under his slightly younger mate.

"I thought so." Sithris smirked as his mind thought to the same. All three mates were happy to play any role. His mate however, turned out to be particularly receptive to the role of submitting to him. _The strong Fire Guardian, how ironic…_

A scent snapt him from his thoughts. Lust mixed with musk, yet clean smelling at the same time. He looked back at Rift, seeing the blush becoming even more red. Looking even lower, his instincts were confirmed. A large, twelve inch shaft protruded from his mate's slit. It was black in colour, lined with ridges, and knotted at the base.

The feeling of it pressed against his own slit sent a shiver up the black drake's spine. He was debating letting that thick member push into his tailhole, always fond of the stretch it gave him. The only thing that stopped him was the need to put his pest in his place.

"Tch tch tch." Sithris shook his head and smiled, watching Rift whine in need. "Pesky boy, what makes you think you earned stuffing me?" The fire drake hung his head, unable to find a response.

The black dragon tapped his chin. "While you haven't earned your way under my tail, maybe you can work towards it." He paused, watching his mate tilt his head in curiosity. "I'll make you a deal, you make use of that subby mouth. If you can fit all of me by the time I finish, maybe I'll think about letting you top."

Rift gulped and shivered. He enjoyed putting his throat and tongue to use on the black drake, but he had yet to take him to the base. And that didn't take into account Sithris' secret. "Make it the bottom one."

"Ancestors hon! I wouldn't expect you to go all in when I can't do it. The bottom one is fine, I wanted to see you messy anyway." Sithris poked his tongue out and winked, moving his tail under the orange drake. "Deal?"

Blue eyes met black as Rift's tail curled around his mate's. "Deal."

Another shiver ran down his spine, feeling a plumpness from within his slowly bulging slit. He could smell his own lust mixing with his mate's, forcing him to clench his hind end. "Better get started before I handle it myself."

Rift nodded quickly and pushed himself and the electric dragon over, earning an "oof" from his mate. He brought his muzzle up to the black drake's, licking it tenderly. He repeated this multiple times before the other male did the same.

The Fire Guardian shivered as a silver tongue wrapped around his pink one, pulling him into a kiss. He moaned, the crafty drake using the muscle to push into his maw. Rift barely resisted, submitting to the will of the black dragon.

He hadn't noticed the black tail wrapping around his own, until it slowly pulled him from Sithris' maw, and down to his slit. Normally, Rift would have whined, wanting to tenderly work his way down. But seeing the glossy shine over normally matte-black scales, convinced the orange dragon to skip over the slow teasing.

The first lick across the plump folds were quick, but got the desired effect. Sithris jumped slightly, gasping at the small jolt of pleasure he had been eager for. He knew what would come next, his mate sticking to his usual pattern, but one he had not grown tired of so far.

Rift watched the slit twitch at his single lick, prompting a few more. His eagerness grew each time, partially due to the ever growing wetness beginning to seep from within. The drake brought his front paws to his mate's thighs, gently rubbing each lip with a soft toe pad. A small moan from above egged him on.

The orange drake slowly parted the lips, nudging his nose against the increasingly aroused slit. The direct source of lust filled his nose, begging to be filled. Had he been more dominant, the fire drake would have indulged in one of his biggest kinks, trying to fully hilt himself within the slender drake's slit.

He shook himself from those thoughts, feeling the black dragon's eyes burning through his skull in expectation. Rift reluctantly nudged his nose slightly north, giving the soaked vent the mouth Sithris was desperately waiting for. He thought he could hear him begin a teasing comment, only to replace it with a loud moan as the orange drake instantly plunged his tongue in.

"Ohhhhh… You pesky pest! Finally hit your mark." Sithris rubbed his mate's cheek, leaning back against a blanket to enjoy the servicing of his vent. It clenched each time Rift's tongue ran across the inner walls, slick with a mixture of saliva and juices. He was beginning to wonder if that wonderful tongue would ever make contact with what lay inside.

His thoughts were answered as the long appendage wrapped around some flesh. A gasp escaped Sithris as the muscle slowly guided his growing pride out of the too tight slit. A slender 10 inch shaft emerged, fleshy in color, with a smooth taper at the point, and a decent sized knot at the base. It was smaller and thinner than Rift's, but Sithris had a rare perk that his mate's always took full advantage of.

A grunt escaped his maw as the tongue slipped back within his walls. The tightness becoming almost unbearable until the appendage popped out a second shaft, exactly the same as the first, throbbing eagerly above the first. Sithris panted, the pressure of two aroused members no longer within having dissipated.

The two on multiple occasions had played around with keeping each other aroused within themselves, generally resulting in one of them getting on top to rut the other like a triple penetrated dragoness. Sithris didn't mind the sensation, always trying to push his limits. When Rift was on the receiving end, his submissive tendencies took over, bringing him to desire being bred. Being both males however made it impossible, bringing sadness to the wannabe-ness.

Reality came back to the black drake when Rift resumed his ministrations. The orange drake rubbed his snout against the top shaft, tongue flicking small licks against the lower one. Both members were throbbing with need, but only one would get proper treatment.

Rift moved his head back, looking at both of the slick organs. He was still amazed how much he enjoyed them, his body flushing as he realized that he wanted them again. He gave a testing lick on the underside of the bottom shaft, starting from the swollen slit up to the taper of the head. His mate's soft huff egged him on.

Another lick followed, and another, before Rift started to make some variation, changing the straight licks to a wiggle. He continued this a few more times before eagerness rushed him along. A black tail wrapped reached up and curled around one of his horns, pulling his maw to the tip of a penis.

Blue eyes blinked momentarily before the orange lips slightly parted around the fleshy tip, suckling on it gently and running his tongue over it. A part of him wanted to try sliding into the small hole at the tip, but reluctantly decided against it. _He's already said no to that before, so I'm not gonna push it._

Slowly, he began to gently rock his head, gradually working more of the shaft into his maw little by little. At about the five inch mark, Rift quickly pulled back, coughing for a moment to catch his breath. A concerned face filled his vision as he reassured his mate. "I'm alright hon, just hit a bit too far there."

"Just be careful." Sithris smiled softly. "But you still have plenty to go. For someone who just gulps down cheese, you'd think this would be easy for you."

Rift giggled. "Cheese is one thing, I tend to normally chew my meat a little. Want me to try that?"

The black drake rolled his eyes and pulled his tail, and Rift by extension, up against his throbbing members. He moved both arms back, allowing him to better lean back and watch his pest try and please him. He tugged his tail gently, succeeding in getting his mate to resume.

The long tongue once again wrapped around the shaft, slickening it with fresh saliva as Rift's maw once again started to slide over the spire. He took a breath at the five inch mark, slowly bobbing past it. His mind was telling him to spit it out, but he blocked it out. He was almost to the start of the knot before he stopped.

The sight alone brought a loud moan from the electric dragon. He could see a large bulge in his mate's throat, clearly showing just how far Rift had taken him. It was a massive turn on for him, one he was eager to see how far down it could go.

Airways were blocked, warning the orange dragon of his limited time taking the shaft. He pulled out quickly, taking a breath, before sliding back over the member. The bobbing of his head had become quicker, his cheeks tightening as he created a suction around the slender organ. The other shaft constantly rubbed against his nose, only adding to the scent of lust filling the cave.

Try as he may on his own, Rift could not get any further down, moving from the tip to the start of the knot on each bob. He could feel his mate getting closer, hearing his soft pants and feeling those narrow hips beginning to slowly thrust forward. If I'm gonna lose, might as well at least make him feel good. With a renewed vigour, he sped up. Loud "gluk" noises filled the air as he continuously bottomed out with the top of the knot slapping against his lips.

The tensing of the tail around his horn told him of the upcoming peak. What he hadn't expected though, was it trying to pull him further against the thrusting hips. He tried to pull away, but quickly gave up as curiosity won out. He assisted his mate, letting him take over as he felt the shaft ever so slightly reaching further down his throat.

Cheeks flushed at the realisation of what was about to happen. With a loud grunt from Sithris, and the assistance of hips and tail, the thick knot popped into Rift's mouth. He tried to gag, but having the entire shaft locked in prevented it.

Sithris hissed as his peak hit. His tail pulled Rift fully against his slit as both shafts began to fire. The lower member gushed down the fire dragon's throat. The top coated his face, and the black drake's goggles, with large streams of thick white seed. Rift managed part-way though, to push the lower member halfway out of his maw. He parted his lips, looking directly into Sithris black eyes in a mix of lust and embarrassment, as the electric dragon's shafts coated his face and maw in the sticky substance.

Sithris took a mental picture, vowing never to forget the image of how he had thoroughly seeded the mighty Fire Guardian. His tail unwound from the powerful orgasm as he went limp. "Whew… Well done…"

Rift licked the shrinking members clean of any of the excess liquid before laying his head on his mate's belly. Truth be told, he greatly enjoyed the mouth fucking. Even more, he loved the scent of his mates seed clinging to his scales. His jaw and throat were sore, but to him, it was worth it. "So, does this mean I win?"

The exhausted Sithris chuckled slightly. "Fucking superb, you funky little dragon. I win either way. I needed that blowjob, but I won't complain about a nice dick in my rear. Give me a bit to recharge, then you can have your reward."


	2. An Unexpected Pleasure-2014 (Non-Canon)

**A/N:** Now this is a blast from the past. I never actually intended to post this here, but now, why the hell not. This was my very first attempt at a lemon back in 2014. This means that it predates even my relationship with Sithris. Heck, I didn't even have a basis for Resurrection's plot at this point. Being written at this time, I had no knowledge of how to really go about erotic stories. That only developed when Sithris and I got together. I warn you now, this was a pretty cringy first for me, so read at your own risk.

**Characters:** Male Kara, Female Rift

**Contains:** Gender Shifting, Submission, Risk of Pregnancy

**Canon Level:** Non-Canon (Small reference in Downfall)

* * *

Morning rose as Rift awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun radiating off his scales as he stands up to stretch. The 21 year old fire guardian yawn as his staggering wears off. Although slightly shorter than his mate, Rift had a stockier build that put even Spyro to shame. His orange scales were accompanied by chrome horns, tail spade, and underbelly. The only imperfection on him was a scar on his chest, caused by his now deceased rival's tail spade.

Looking around for his mate, Rift could only sigh in defeat. 'She never gets up before I do.' Taking a deep breath, He can't help but shudder, her scent still filling the room, and raising his arousal. Shaking his head, Rift leaves his chambers in search of his mate.

* * *

Kara walked through the middle of the shopping center of Warfang. Shops of every kind as far as the eye could see. Her pearl white scales easily caught the attention of the former Terror of the Skies, Cynder.

"Well I'll be, I can't believe the heavy sleeper is awake this early."

"Oh, hello Cynder, what's up?"

"I'm just getting food for Spyro and I. What brings you here this time of day?"

Kara's face went deep red.

"Well I-I'm j-just l-looking for s-something to… spice up mine and Rift's alone time."

"Is he getting boring? Or is he having issues getting it up?"

"NEITHER!" Kara went quiet "He performs more than amazing thank you. We have this thing where once a week, one of us can live a fantasy of ours. Last week, Rift chose to… pleasure me with his tail."

"You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"I did, a lot."

"I can tell, you're dripping"

Kara squeaked in horror

"I'm sorry"

Cynder laughed

"Don't worry about it, you think it hasn't happened to me after a night with Spyro? So what are you doing for your night?"

Kara whispers as Cynder stands in shock.

"So, what do you think?"

"Just don't tell him until it happens. He would do just about anything for you, but I think that is too much for his pride to handle. In this case, it's definitely better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission."

"Alright, any Idea where I can get some?"

Cynder led Kara to a nearby shop...

* * *

With a long day as fire guardian over, Rift slumped to his bed in exhaustion. Renewing a truce with the cheetahs and dragons became problematic thanks to the always complaining Chief Prowlus. It would have never ended if not for Rift threatening to bite his head off. Hearing a noise behind him, Rift turns his head to see his lovely mate seductively moving towards him.

"My, have I told you recently how beautiful you are?"

"There's never a moment you don't, but go on."

"Words can't describe the goddess that stands before me."

"Then let your actions speak."

Kara pulls Rift into a passionate kiss, her scent immediately leading Rift's tip to emerge. Kara climbs on top of him and grinds, letting loose Rift's twelve inch chrome shaft. He groaned, trying to buck himself into her, but Kara wouldn't allow it.

"Rifty, don't you remember that it's my day?"

"What do you have in mind, m'lady?"

"It's a surprise"

"As you wish"

Rift groans in pleasure as Kara continues to grind against him. Reaching over to a table, she grabs a mysterious bottle and pops the top, pouring the bottle's contents into her paw. Moving back, she wraps the paw around Rift's shaft and begins stroking up and down. Rift lets out a loud roar as the liquid quickly takes effect.

"Now that that's taken care of, I can tell you what it is."

Kara pours more liquid into her paw and rubs it into her needy vent.

"Ohh… since you pleasure me so well, I wanted to share it with you, ahh…"

Rift becomes startled at this comment and discovers that his body is no longer as muscular, but feminine. He also finds that his once proud spire was quickly shrinking.

"This is a potion that shifts gender. When males shift, they completely take the form of a dragoness. But when a female shifts, they simply obtain male reproductive organs."

Startled, Rift lets out a feminine gasp, as his shaft and orbs shift into a needy female vent. With a growl a fourteen inch penis emerges from Kara's vent, completely amazing the now heat ridden Rift.

"Well my little Rifty, do you like what you see?"

"You always have to out-do me, don't you?"

"I dont know, you tell me."

Kara grinds her shaft against Rift's vent, making him chirp in pleasure.

"You know you want it. All you have to do is admit it, let go of that pride you don't need currently."

"p-please…" Rift was fighting an internal struggle with his pride. One small buck from Kara made his decision.

"P-please, fuck me like the dragoness you made me. Make me scream!"

Kara gave him a huge grin and pulled him into an intense kiss. At the same moment, Kara's shaft slowly forced it's way into Rift's dripping vent. Barely three inches in, and Rift was feeling the effects.

"Oh my god! It's huge."

Kara stops as her shafts hit a barrier. She waits a moment and looks at Rift.

"Are you ready?"

"Do it, make me your bitch!"

Kara shoves forward, shredding every bit of Rift's feminine virginity. His screams of pain are quickly replaced be groans of delight, half of Kara's shaft worked into his tight hole.

"Ugh, so huge!"

"Fuck! So tight!"

His vent working overtime, Rift's juices assisting Kara in reaching further into him, her shaft buried three quarters into him. Thrusting stopped as Kara reached a new barrier, Rift's cervix.

"Rift, it's your choice."

"Ughh! Please put it in, knot me like a true dragon."

Kara kissed him and forced her shaft into his womb, making a visible lump in his stomach. She begins thrusting faster and faster, knowing that neither would last much longer. With a squeal of delight, Rift loses himself to his first female orgasm. His vent, squeezing down on her, becomes too much as she thrusts one last time, knotting him and filling his womb with gushing hot seed, bringing Rift to a second orgasm. Panting in exhaustion, both fall asleep in content.

Hours pass and both stir from their slumber, Kara's shaft retreating to her vent, leaving Rift filled to the brim with her seed. The both smile and kiss before Rift questions her.

"Umm, when is the potion supposed to wear off?"

"It should have worn off after your last orgasm…" Her eyes widen as she quickly snatches the bottle looking terrified.

"Should the newly shifted male ejaculate into a newly shifted female in heat, the female will become gravid with offspring and the effects of the potion will be… permanent"

Tears fell from Rift's face and Kara became heartbroken.

"T-there's n-no w-way…"

Kara pulled him into an embrace.

"We'll figure something out, we always do."


	3. A Taste of what he wants (Canon)

**A/N:** Hello drakes and dragoness', Sithy and I have come together once again to bring you yet another lemon-flavored cream pie!This collaboration comes oddly enough just a week away from our one-year Wedding Anniversary, and is to coincide with his first NSFW art! He, and his art, can be found at **Sithris** on SoFurry and FurAffinity! This story, and the artwork can also be found under **Rifty** on SoFurry, and **1dch** on FurAffinity. Do note this is full of **mature content, **And contains acts of homosexual intimacies, threeways, and cuckolding.

**Timeline Place:** A couple of months after Choking on his Aspirations

**Characters:** Riften Myclonis-Agon, Sithris Agon, and introducing Abraxas!

**Canon Level:** Completely Canon

* * *

Drip… Drip… Drip…

Small droplets of seed beaded and dripped from the two silvery shafts above the orange dragon's face, each thrust from the much larger shaft above them forcing more out. They throbbed with each powerful thrust, almost begging for a hole of their own to bury themselves in.

The orange dragon, Rift, laid on his back beneath them, mouth open in desire. He wanted to welcome them into his maw, to stroke them with his tongue, _anything…_

_Nope, you said you wanted to watch, so you can lie there and watch like an obedient little cuck. _He told himself.

Those words held him in place. Right now, he was not the Fire Guardian, nor the head of Dragon City. Currently, he was simply an orange, submissive little dragon. His large shaft twitched in arousal, but had nowhere to go. He would have loved to bury it in his mate's tailhole, however; much to his mixed disappointment and excitement, that hole was already very occupied.

Its owner; the black dragon Sithris, was currently moaning and panting at the stretching said tailhole was currently getting. The bronze goggles that almost always adorned his head struggled to stay in place, threatening to slide down over his half lidded eyes. He was the orange dragon's husband, but was currently bent over with his tailhole spread wide around the shaft of a much larger drake, while his husband watched from below.

It was a kink Rift had wanted to try for a long time, but had never found someone right for the job. Today however, everything had fallen in place…

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you need more funding to convert Warfang's cannons to self-contained shells?" The orange dragon stated, watched the mole intently.

"Yes Master Rift." General Zofuzzy nodded. "After you gave us a casing from Commander Alex's boomstick, we've been able to produce a version for our cannons. While they've proven effective in testing during your hiatus many months ago, we feel we can do more with them with more time and funding."

A gruff sigh turned all heads to Terrador.

"That technology is from a completely different world." He shook his head. "We as a species would grow power hungry with such inventions, such as our ancient ancestors. I think it's best to end this program completely for the sake of the Realms."

Volteer and Cyril both nodded in agreement before all heads turned to the Fire Guardian, the leader of the Warfang Guardians. He pondered a moment before speaking.

"Fighting side by side with Alex, I've seen first hand what firearms can do. They are amazing tools, but in the wrong hands, a utility of destruction unlike what our world has ever seen. Size them up into canons, and I even have to choose against it. Alex was a good friend and helped end the war with Spyro, but we cannot risk coming off to other species as war mongering. It is the vote of all four Guardians that your request is denied."

The small mammal bowed his head in disappointment.

"I understand Masters, I shall inform my men about the denial." With a slight limp, he left the round Council Room, leaving the doors ajar.

"Ancestors…" Rift sighed, laying his head on his desk. "I hate Council Day. At least when I died, it wasn't from boredom."

The Ice Guardian, Cyril, laughed at that.

"Unfortunately young Master Rift, it never gets enjoyable. Just look on the bright sides. One…" He pointed at the yellow body of the sleeping Electric Guardian, Volteer. "That blithering idiot cannot keep himself conscious, so we have little to hear from that irritating mouth of his. And two, we have a few days after this to relax. I know Guardian Candidate Kara is out training with your cousin, but I'm sure you can find other things to keep occupied."

"Well, I guess that's good news then." Rift turned his head away from the others. The other guardians were still adjusting to the allowing dragons within their ranks to have mate's, and Rift wasn't exactly going to blatantly admit he had two. As far as the others were aware, he would be alone while Kara was out training.

"I guess a couple of days of being a lounge lizard would be nice."

Terrador nodded, suspecting the truth. During Carmine's removal of Guardianship, he had noticed the Wind dragoness wasn't the only one that had kissed Rift.

"No relaxing yet my companions, we still have a long day ahead of us." He looked over to the door, spotting another mole, this one smaller, wearing robes. "Mister Phancyshoos, please send in the next person."

A few moments passed before the soft clacking of talons reached the Council Room. White claws connected to gold scales. Rift watched with interest. _I may be shit with names, but I would have noticed a dragon like this… _

The drake was certainly impressive, appearing only slightly older than Rift, but significantly larger. His body was adorned with glossy gold scales that framed his muscular form. Gold scales were complimented by the royal blue that ran down his chest and filled his wings, as well as a beatiful sail that ran from his head down his tail.

"State your name, home and business here sir. We haven't had many visitors as of late." Terridor stated, smiling. He wasn't really the best at pleasantries, but he was trying.

The gold drake bowed politely and smiled, before turning his head round to pull a saddlebag off his back. He placed it gently in front of himself and turned back to the leaders, leaving the bags open for them to see all the odds and ends within.

"I thank you for the opportunity to speak." He addressed them. "My name is Abraxas. I was born in Schatten City. I have, for the majority of my life, been a traveling merchant."

The Fire Guardian blinked as something caught his eye. Hanging off the side of the saddlebag by a simple cord, was a cog. Bronze in colour with a touch of blue glowing from the hole in the center.

_I'll have to see if he'd be willing to sell that… _Rift thought to himself. _Sithy would love it._

"I am here to seek permission to open an actual shop here in Warfang. My last regular customer disappeared about a year ago, and travelling to find customers has become unreliable. I'm hoping a stationary store would help with a more stable income."

"I say we allow him" Rift stated, surprising even himself. He normally voted last, but had a good feeling about this dragon. "Most of the merchants in the city are moles. Having a fellow dragon would help with a bit of diversity. Plus, he's large enough that if anything happened around the markets, he could step in."

"Fair points" agreed Terrador. "I vote in favour as well"

Cyril gave a nod, and Volteer a snore.

"I guess that settles it" Rift smiled at the golden dragon. "The Guardians unanimously approve of your request. Welcome to Warfang."

"Thank you all so much!" Abraxas' beamed, his tail wagging gently. "I promise to do my greatest to make my store a fine addition to the city."

He picked his saddlebag back up and begun to head out, before stopping and turning around.

"Just quickly, is there anywhere affordable for me to stay around here for the night?"

Rift was about to list off a few when Cyril spoke up.

"Why we were just discussing how our orange friend here was going to be alone and with nothing to do over the next few days. I'm sure he would not mind playing host, would you Rift?"

The Fire Guardian was about to tell Cyril off for volunteering him, but without giving up his secret, there was no real reason he could refuse.

"Yeah, you can come stay with me for a few days if you need it." Rift forced a smile. _There goes a few days worth of fun with Sithy. Oh well…_

Abraxas beamed, looking Rift up and down.

"That's very kind of you! I really appreciate it. I promise not to be a bother, Master Rift."

"Just Rift will do. Leave your stuff here for now if you'd like. Come back in a few hours and we'll head out."

* * *

"You'd be surprised just how much sustenance you can get from just the bugs you can find under rocks and in dead trees. You've got to be creative if you're to survive long travels without much game around…"

The gold dragon hadn't really stopped since they had left Warfang, recounting countless journeys he had taken. Rift had simply begun making non-committal hums while he wracked his mind with how he was supposed to go about explaining to Sithris why he had brought another dragon home.

"I really do appreciate your hospitality Rift, please feel free to let me know if there's _anything_ I can do to repay the favour."

"Mmhm. I'm sure I'll think of something or other…" Rift mumbled, before the cog hanging off Abraxas' saddlebag caught his eye again. "Actually, now that I think about it, would you be willing to sell me that cog? I have a… friend who adores them, and it looks perfect."

"Ah, that." Abraxas frowned slightly. "I'm afraid that is one thing I cannot part with. I also have a friend who is very fond of them. I had been meaning to give this to him, however his usual dwelling seemed to have been abandoned. He's a tough one, but I still worry about him."

"My sympathies." Offered Rift. "I know what it's like to lose people suddenly."

Abraxas half smiled.

"I'd actually tried to court this friend of mine a few times. Unsuccessfully, I must add. He was always too busy with his inventions and study. I settled on being friends after a few too many failed attempts."

"I know that feeling." Rift chuckled. "Some people are just oblivious. Sounds a lot like Si-" He stopped himself as he spotted the opening in the woods that was his home. "Ah, we're here."

The two dragons began a gentle descent, slowly circling the lake in the center of the clearing. Abraxas looked around, admiring the locale.

"This place is beautiful!" Abraxas exclaimed, touching down on the fine sand around the lake. "I'm honoured to be able to stay in such a fine locale."

Rift landed next to him, tucking his wings back against himself. He had mostly devised how he was going to sort this mess out.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it, however, before you come in, I need to clarify something. Despite what the other Guardians said, and know for that matter, I'm not alone despite Kara being away. I have another mate. In exchange for letting you stay, I only ask that you keep this to yourself."

Abraxas was silent for a few moments before smirking and giving Rift a wink.

"Not a problem. I promise to keep my lips sealed. Two mate's though, must be fun." He chuckled.

"You could say that…" Rift trailed off, turning towards the cave set into the hillock beside the lake. "Stay here, I'll go get him and introduce you."

"Him? My my, playing both fields then. You are full of surprises."

Rift rolled his eyes and ducked inside the cave, leaving Abraxas to wait by the lake.

The gold dragon looked around, admiring how calm and serene this place felt. He ran a paw across the surface of the crystal clear lake, before lowering his head and taking a few sips.

"Abraxas!?"

The familiar voice caught him off guard. He raised his head and turned around water dripping down his chin. At the mouth of the cave, standing next to Rift was a black dragon. He was sleek and thin, with pure white horns sweeping back from his head. Most familiar however, were the goggles that never seemed to leave his head,

This was the dragon he was worried he'd never see again, standing next to the dragon he'd been offered to stay with.

"Sithris!" He laughed, watching the black dragon spring over to him. "It's been so long, how have you been? What in the world happened to bring you out here?"

Sithris stopped in front of the gold drake and pressed their chests together in a hug.

"I'm good! As for how I ended up here… It's… a long story. I'll tell you over dinner. But what about you? How have you been holding up?"

"Well, it's been tough since my best customer disappeared." Abraxas half frowned, before beaming again. "But I'm definitely relieved to see you well. I'd worried something had happened. Oh! While I remember, I have something for you."

Sithris watched with interest as Abraxas removed his saddlebag and fiddled with something hanging off the side. His eyes went wide as it was presented to him.

"I picked this up after the last time I saw you, and I've held on to it since."

The black dragon was silent for a while, simply staring at the cog in Abraxas' paw. Slowly, he reached out and took it, before grinning madly and sliding it onto one of his horns. He began bouncing around happily, unable to hold in his happy wiggling.

Rift stood at the entrance of the cave still, half smiling. On one hand, it was always nice to see his mate happy. On the other, he remembered Abraxas mentioning that he had attempted to court the dragon he gave that cog to. He chuckled slightly as Sithris ran up to him to show off his new treasure, before watching him run back to Abraxas. The orange dragons heart skipped a beat as he watched his mate kiss Abraxas' cheek as thanks. A buzz ran down his spine, ending rather abruptly between his legs.

He tightened his hind legs as the black and gold dragons approached. They were too busy chatting between themselves to notice the awkward position he was standing in.

"Uh, you two head inside. I'm just going to have a quick dip to… wash off after the trip."

* * *

"So then I told him that he was free to go, but I was going with him. I'd put a lot of work into patching him up, and wasn't going to just let him wander off and ruin all my hard work." Sithris explained between bites of dinner.

"I guess that explains why all your medical supplies were missing when I popped in. But you've gotta tell me, what made you take a male for a mate? You know I tried to make something with you, and you always knocked me down."

"I was too busy, and my research too dangerous to risk having a mate. When this one-" Sithris pointed at the orange dragon staring absently out of the cave. "Showed up with an army of apes on his tail in my neck of the woods, I realised there was more going on than just me and my little cave. We grew attached over time and once we'd gotten Kara back, we just all settled in together."

"Ahh, that's a shame." Abraxas chuckled. "And here I was thinking you two were open."

"He," Sithris gestured at the orange drake. "Hasn't quite warmed up to the idea of sharing Kara and I, but I guess that's to be expected with his past. Maybe one day."

"Well, I'm sure you know I've always wanted a piece." Abraxas laughed. "If you decide to."

This shook Rift out of his reverie. Heat built up in his face and loins as images of the much larger dragon atop Sithris filled his mind. He shook himself, wondering if that was something he wanted to watch or not. He glanced over and realised all eyes were on him.

"Uhh, what?" He mumbled, trying to inconspicuously fan his wings to cool off.

"Getting a little flustered there are we?" Sithris smirked.

"I uhh, I'm fine." Rift sputtered, avoiding their eyes by looking down, and realising his shaft was already a third out of his slit. _Shit! I can't hide that!_

"Looks like someone has already warmed up to the idea." Abraxas teased lightly.

Rift took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his racing heart. He glanced up and met Abraxas' eyes. _I want to see this._

"As long as you promise not to steal my Sithy away from me, you can have some fun with him." He stated flatly, trying to keep his voice as authoritative as possible.

Abraxas' prior polite and calm demeanour seemed to melt away as a grin grew on his face. He stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Well, I can't promise he won't want more once I'm done with him," Abraxas said, to which Rift grumbled under his breath. "But I promise I won't deliberately run off with him."

"I guess that's good enough… And if Sithy trusts you, then I trust you." Rift nodded, glancing up at Abraxas. His eyes shot wide open as the gold drake pressed his lips against his. A brief tongue flick of the larger males tongue against his lips ended it, before both Rift and Abraxas turned to Sithris.

The black dragon was sat there with an almost incredulous look on his face. He glanced from Rift to Abraxas before laughing.

"While that was fun to watch, I'm a part of this too you know." He teased. "Surely I should have a say in it."

"Well," Abraxas smirked. "Are you refusing?"

"No, but that's not the point." Sithris chuckled, standing up and wiggling his hips. "Considering it's likely literally my ass on the line."

"Well, I don't bottom, so yes, it is your ass." Abraxas stated, his grin only widening.

"Hon?" Sithris looked the orange drake in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Rift looked between his concerned husband, and the eager gold drake. He leaned in and licked Sithris' cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know you won't replace me. I trust you… And I want to watch this."

"You're learning, my derp." Sithris giggled and pecked his mate's lips. "I will still be yours after this, and forever after that. Right now however, one particular golden friend of mine is lucky I enjoy getting as much as giving."

Sithris licked his lips, walking over to Abraxas' side and rubbed against him.

"Have at me."

Abraxas felt his confidence skyrocket at that, and turned to the smaller black dragon. He grinned before pressing his lips to Sithris', surprising him. He watched the black eyes go wide before they fluttered shut, before he parted his maw and pressed his tongue against Sithris' lips.

Sithris shivered as he felt the warm, wet tongue at his lips, and opened his maw to let it in. The flexible appendage wormed its way into his mouth and slid along his own tongue. A moan escaped him as he tasted it and felt it explore his maw.

The gold drake growled approvingly as his smaller friend relaxed and submitted to his will, allowing him to enjoy the silvery maw of his friend. He had expected Sithris to put up some kind of resistance, to fight his tongue's intrusion with his own. He was pleasantly surprised to find a willing and cooperative dragon on the other end of his lips. He pulled away after a few moments and began to circle around his prize, admiring the subtle curves of his rear.

"Rift may be your mate, but for now, you're mine."

Rift winced slightly at the comment, in shock at how well the dragon he had only met today seemed to flick every switch of submission in his mate. _I've never seen Sithy quite like this…_

His arousal only grew from the show in front of him, his large shaft now fully exposed. _I'm watching a dragon nearly twice my size dominate my husband… why is this so hot?_

A small whimper escaped from Sithris as Abraxas bumped their hips together, tipping the black dragon onto his side. Abraxas continued rolling him onto his back before plunging his tongue back into Sithris' maw, rumbling as he felt the silver tongue wrap around his. They stayed like that for a while, making out in front of Rift until Abraxas pulled away, leaving them both panting.

Abraxas grinned again, looking up and blinking in surprise as two slick, silvery shafts stood at attention between his friends legs.

"Well well, that is a surprise. Not bad my friend," Abraxas complimented, reaching out and and sliding a toe against the dripping tip. "But not necessary for what I have in mind…"

Sithris squeaked as the slickened gold toe was placed against his tailhole, sliding around in a circular motion and spreading his own fluids against his entrance. He watched as the large drake stood over him, leaving a moist blue slit directly above his head.

"Go on, get in there." Abraxas commanded, continuing to press and tease at the tailhole under his toe. "I want to feel that tongue."

Sithris obediently raised his head and nuzzled against the soft scales, inhaling the musky scent that made his body tingle. His tongue slid out of his maw and dragged along the raised flesh that was Abraxas' slit. He shuddered as the earthy taste only made his desire stronger, and his tongue seemed to move on its own.

"Nnng, that's a good boy..." Abraxas panted, lowering his hips and pinning Sithris' head between the floor and his slit. "Keep going."

The black dragon couldn't move his head much from his new position, so began to simply slide his tongue back and forth over the entrance until something firm stopped a swipe. He focused his attentions on it, egged on by Abraxas' grunts and feeling it pulse under his tongue.

Slowly, Abraxas' shaft slid out of the blue slit and into Sithris' mouth. His silver tongue ran all over it, tasting every inch of flesh he could find. His eyes shot open as he felt the toe at his backdoor push into him, sliding in easily with the lubrication from his tips.

"Heh, firm but yielding. You're not new to this, good. You'll need the experience." Abraxas stated, lifting his hips slightly to give his shaft room to grow. "Keep going, you're about halfway there."

Sithris dove back onto the thick member above him, wrapping his muzzle around the hot shaft. His head bobbed up and down, the tip of his snout dipping into the slick slit and filling his nostrils with more musk. He kept at it, even while the slick gold toe rubbed around his insides.

"H-how does it taste...?" A meek voice said next to Sithris.

Sithris opened his eyes and saw Rift half sat next to him, one of his paws rubbing his slit. The black dragon slid off the thick cock and licked his lips, before pressing them against Rift's own and pushing his tongue into the orange maw. He chuckled slightly to himself as Rift moaned and began exploring Sithris' mouth with his own forked tongue, tasting the musky flavour of Abraxas for himself.

The two broke away, and both drew a sharp breath as they looked at the now fully exposed red shaft.

"Holy shit." Rift muttered.

The outsider's shaft put Rift's to shame, the deep red flesh matching its owner's eyes. A spaded tip adorned the end, with a few smooth but pronounced ridges along the underside. The whole thing progressively got thicker towards the base until it connected to a knot that made Rift whimper and Sithris clench instinctively.

"That's… big…" Sithris wondered, reaching up and cupping it with his paws.

"And I plan to use it all." Abraxas chuckled, slipping another toe into Sithris' entrance. "So for your sake, I'd make sure it's nice and slick."

Sithris dutifully returned his tongue to the hot appendage, slathering the bulging knot with as much saliva as he could. He pulled it back into his maw and resumed bobbing, flicking his tongue up periodically. His eyes squeezed shut as he pushed himself as far as he could manage, feeling the thick tip pushing at the entrance to his throat.

Rift simply sat and watched, his paw squeezing his own shaft as he watched his mate's mouth move up and down the red cock. _Will that even fit...? _He wondered. A squeak from Sithris caused him to glance over at Abraxas, who had removed his toes and begun flicking his tongue across the black dragons tailhole.

Sithris moaned around the obstruction in his maw, struggling to push himself any further up the cock. The slick tongue circled and stroked his entrance, causing his shafts to pulse and leak their pre onto his belly. He gasped as the red muscle suddenly pushed its way inside him, and Abraxas promptly used the opportunity to thrust and force more dick into Sithris' throat.

Rift shivered as he watched his mate's throat distend, the firm flesh within leaving a rather obvious shape in the small black scales. On the other end, Abraxas' thick tongue thrashed around inside the black dragon's ass. Both ends of his mate stuffed by the same dragon.

The black dragon struggled to stay relaxed, his throat swallowing around the massive intrusion, and his tailhole trying to clench around the slippery tongue. His chest arched slightly as Abraxas began to thrust slowly, gently fucking his throat. He couldn't help but moan around the thick rod as the tongue in his rear wiggled and thrusted inside him. The knot bumped against his nose, leaving a visible bulge in his neck. He could feel Abraxas tensing, debating whether he wanted to breed the slick throat of his friend now or move on to his real goal.

He panted for air as Abraxas withdrew from both ends, leaving him feeling rather empty.

"Up. Both of you." Abraxas commanded, stepping off the black drake and watching the obedient dragons get onto their feet. "Orange, onto your back. Black, stand over him."

Rift rolled onto his back and watched as Sithris stood over him, the two silver shafts hanging just over his head. His eyes fixed onto Abraxas, who slowly circled them once before stepping over both of them and allowing his shaft to rest on Sithris' rump. An approving growl escaped the gold drake.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to see you underneath me…" Abraxas whispered, rolling his hips. "Now, head down, tail up."

Sithris obeyed, dropping his chest to the ground and lifting his tail up and to the side. He shivered as he felt the hot red shaft rub against his tailhole and whimpered needily. His claws dug into the ground as he felt the hot tip poke at his entrance, and his shafts jumped as the head pushed in.

Abraxas stopped, relishing the tight pulsing of his friend's ass around his cock. As much as he wanted to keep sliding in, he held still and looked down at the two smaller dragons.

"You two sure about this? I can get pretty rough."

"Y-yeah" Rift murmured, already doubting how much of that red shaft would fit in his mate.

"We're sure." Sithris managed between breaths. "Just, try not to split me in half? I'm sure Rift wouldn't approve of that."

"I'll try my best…" Abraxas licked Sithris' neck, before gently clamping his jaws around it and pushing another ridge into his friend.

"HoooOOoh boy…" Sithris moaned, his eyes crossing from the sensation. "Big, very big!"

Abraxas bit a little harder, Sithris' statement stroking his ego. He began to roll his hips, letting the first ridge pop in and out of the tight hole. The small gasps and moans from his new claim urged him on, and he lifted a hind leg to hook it around Sithris' hip for leverage before spiking his hips and pushing all three ridges inside.

Rift gasped, watching his mate's hole stretch wide to accommodate about a third of the thick shaft. The silver shafts above his head dripped pre onto his snout, which he quickly flicked his tongue out to collect. He moaned quietly as he stroked his own shaft, his tailhole clenching sympathetically for his mate.

Gasps and moans were all Sithris could make as the hot shaft slid back and forth, aided by Abraxas' thick saliva and sending ripples of pleasure through him as each ridge popped deliciously in and out. His tailhole radiating waves of mixed pain and pleasure at the large insertion. He pushed his hips back onto Abraxas' cock, moaning loudly as the smoother section of it slid easily into his increasingly stretched entrance.

A squeak escaped him as he felt a bump at his entrance, hot and steep. He glanced under him and saw through Rift's reflective chest plates the giant knot pressed against his rump. His tail curled up and rubbed his belly above his slit, feeling the distinct firmness from under his scales. Moans left him as Abraxas slid out to halfway and began humping into him rapidly, his hind legs quivering under the assault.

Rift watched in wonder as the show above him picked up the pace, his paw stroking his own shaft in time. _How is that thing even fitting in there..? _He glanced up and bit his lip as he saw his mate's belly visibly bulging at each thrust of the monster cock, and whined quietly as he could only imagine how full his mate must feel.

The sounds coming from his mate had the orange dragon thrusting his hips, each whimper and moan music to his ears. He wasn't exactly small in that department, but he still had to angle himself to get Sithris like this, whereas Abraxas was simply so huge he was hitting every spot with each thrust. His face was getting covered in the pre forced out of his mate's shaft with each pump, and resorted to simply keeping his maw open to catch what he could.

Sithris began bucking involuntarily, his eyes squeezed shut and his moans quieted to small, rapid gasps as a pressure began to build within him. His tunnel started to clench rapidly, sending waves of pleasure through the gold drake above him. He started rocking his hips in time with the thrusts, feeling that heavy knot battering against his entrance ruthlessly.

"I-AH! C-clOse! Nng…" He barely managed, before lolling his tongue out.

Abraxas doubled his efforts, close himself. He could feel his claim's tailhole beginning to stretch a little more, but not enough to push his knot in without some kind of assistance. He slowed his thrusts slightly, drawing out to the tip before slamming back in. He released his jaws from Sithris' neck and raised his head skyward, roaring loudly as he began unloading bursts of hot seed into the tight tunnel around his cock.

Rift shivered as he watched his mate's belly swell, each pulse from within filling him up until it began to spill out. Hot, thick seed splashed onto his neck and chest, but he was too busy staring at the massive knot above him to notice.

Slowly, bit by bit, aided by the still increasing amounts of seed, the huge round knot slid into the black dragon. A loud groan came from Sithris, rising in pitch as his entrance was stretched wider than ever before. He went quiet in a silent moan as he reached the midpoint, before the rest of it was sucked in.

Sithris nearly passed out as his body convulsed, the massive orb of a knot sliding home into his depths, and forcing him to orgasm. Heat built up rapidly inside him as his plugged rear was pumped full of hot seed, filling his belly out. His own shafts fired off their payload, painting the floor and the orange dragon below him.

Rift shivered as his mate's seed coated his face, and the familiar taste dripping into his maw set him off. His own seed splattered against both larger drakes rears, and coated his own belly thoroughly.

Everything slowly quieted down as moans turned to panting, and the ringing from Abraxas' roar subsided. All three dragons were still, reveling in the afterglow. Abraxas was the first to recover some sense, carefully looking under him and relaxing as he saw his friend still in one piece.

"You… hah… You okay Sith..?" He panted, gently nudging his friend's head.

Sithris was limp, his eyes glazed over and his tongue hanging out. Abraxas realised the only thing keeping him up was Sithris' ass connected to his groin.

"What about you, orange? Enjoying the view?" Abraxas teased.

"I can't believe it fit…" Rift whispered, admiring his mate's swollen belly.

"Mrf, nice and snug. Now, you want to help hold him up? I think he's a little out of it."

Rift reached up and brushed Sithris' belly, admiring the slight jiggle before placing his paws inside the black thighs and lifting gently.

"Alright, brace yourself, I'm pulling out."

Rift watched in awe as Abraxas began pulling, and that red orb slowly reappeared. Bit by bit, the large, cum-coated knot stretched the black tailhole back up to its limits. Abraxas grunted and moaned with each inch, feeling the pleased shudders of the tunnel around him.

"Here it comes..." Abraxas warned, before giving one last tug.

Rift barely closed his eyes in time as a deluge of hot white seed poured down over him, completely drenching what few patches of face had still been clean. His maw filled several times over as he struggled to swallow what he could before the seed shower slowed to a stop. He felt the weight of his mate ease as Abraxas helped lower Sithris to the floor. He brought his paws to his face and wiped his eyes clean, blinking as the first thing he saw was Abraxas' huge cock.

"Your mate is a little too out of it right now, so why don't you clean me up?" Abraxas asked, but both drakes knew it wasn't a request.

The orange dragon nodded meekly before obediently sliding his tongue over the tapered head, moaning slightly to himself. The flavour wasn't unfamiliar, but still not something he was used to. He licked until he'd cleaned every drop of the throbbing shaft, working himself back up in the process.

"That… That was fun…" A strained voice caught Rift's and Abraxas' attention. "What a stretch!"

Sithris had regained enough sense to speak again, and looked down at himself. His belly was still slightly swollen, the hot seed within him warming him pleasantly. He curled his tail to run the tip around his entrance, surprising himself to feel it slip straight in. A few inches easily slid in until his thickening tail caught the edges, his entrance gaping from the earlier abuse.

"It was an honour my friend," Abraxas grinned proudly, admiring the view. "It could only get better to make you my own, but I couldn't tear you two apart. Still, don't hesitate to come around or invite me over for more of this. I might even have a few friends who might be interested, should you wish to try a variety."

"Sounds like fun…" Sithris trailed off, sliding his tail back out.

Abraxas circled back around and laid behind the black dragon, wrapping around him. Sithris cooed softly as Abraxas placed a paw over him.

"Tell you what, you can help out this time, Rift" Abraxas smiled at him."

"This time?" Rift questioned, before noticing Abraxas had already lined himself up and was sliding back into the black dragon.

"Of course," Abraxas stated, resting his knot against the stretched ring once more, making Sithris moan quietly. "Sithris and I have a few years worth of catching up to do"

Rift stared at the two other dragons, torn for a moment before padding over and setting himself to work on his mate's twin shafts. He had already enjoyed watching his mate fucked by this much larger dragon, and was eager to see it again.


	4. A Heroine in Need (Canon)

**A/N:** Hello drakes and dragoness', today I bring before you a small story I came up with featuring TWO black dragons! This is a direct sequel to "A Taste of What He Wants," and an indirect follow-up to Sithris' "Turn Up the Heat!" His story can be found on both SoFurry and FurAffinity. Do note this is full of **mature content, **and contains acts of open-relationships.

**Timeline Place:** A couple weeks after "A Taste of What he Wants."

**Characters:** Sithris X Cynder

**Canon Level:** Completely Canon

* * *

"Warfang, the Great City of Dragons. It had been created a millennia ago after the Fire Guardian of the time, Ignia, came to a truce with the moles, ending their war. Why, my very own Ancestors placed the first cobblestone." A short mole gleamed with pride, much to the boredom of a group of dragon hatchlings. Over there is the temple, where Master Rift and the other Guardians govern the area. Give it a couple years, and you will all get to learn from them!"

"And twenty-two kilos of cheese. Geeze Sithy, I know you don't like people, but you should have come a couple weeks ago and saved having to carry all this." A gold dragon, Abraxas looked at his customer, and longtime friend with worry. "I'll just give it to Rift this evening to take it."

"Ta. I couldn't leave the cave because you wanted me to look pregnant." Sithris; a sleek black male with goggles teased, noticing the grin that appeared on Abraxas.

"Wipe that smug smile off you big dope. Rift hasn't let me go a day without trying to do the same. This is the first day in weeks I've been able to stand without wobbly legs."

"Are you complaining?" The gold drake questioned, mind drifting back to several weeks ago. "I didn't hear you protest when I was knot deep in your rear while your husband was eating my ass."

"M-maybe?" Sithris stammered, loins tingling at the still fresh memory. "It was amazing, but I didn't realize it would entail weeks of my rear gushing out your seed. On the plus side, I didn't have to eat for a bit."

A pleased growl was all the larger dragon responded with.

"Anyway, Rift was so well-behaved and helpful during our fun that I felt I'd reward him with cheese." Sithris paused and leaned up to his friend. "Before I forget, did you end up getting those restraints I asked for? I don't get it, but he seems to really want to be tied up."

"Such a joy to put a dragon of power in his place." Abraxas chuckled as he set a box on the counter. "That'll be 348 shinies, or five if you let me wrap that lovely little butt around my shaft."

"That's just highway robbery." Sithris pouted as he pulled a large bag of coins from the satchel on his side. "You know I'm shy."

"I get shinies, or another chance to get you addicted to my cock. Either way, I win." He whispered to the smaller dragon, finishing with a lick over the black drake's lips. A shiver ran down his friend's form. "Rift gave you the go ahead to be open, so why don't we make use of it and have you move underneath my count-"

"I said stop you thief!"

The shout snapped both drake's out of their lust as a dark green dragon sprinted by, carrying a large bag of Ancestors-know-what. Sithris felt a pull in his mind and he moved his tail just over the dragon's front paw, tripping the drake to faceplant into the hard cobblestone road.

The dragon groaned in pain as a dragoness caught up to him, panting. Glossy black scales gleamed in the afternoon sun, accented by white markings spanning her face to the end of her tail. Her chest was a magnificent red and eyes were a stunning green. The identifying aspects however were the blades on her wingtip and tail, as well as the metal anklets she always wore.

"You're under arrest for thirty-five counts of robbery." Cynder spat with disdain. She looked around at the shop owners watching her, stalling as her eyes set on the dragon that helped her. "Sithy?"

"You bitch!" The green dragon jumped up and swung his tail, a large axe strapped to the end, aiming one of the edges directly at the dragoness' chest.

A different black paw slammed down and shattered the weapon with little effort from the. Sithris scowled as he looked the dragon in the eyes, before releasing a jolt of electricity from his maw. "Sleep."

The drake yowled in pain before it became too great to bear. As quickly as the electricity finished surging through, he collapsed unconscious.

"Shoddy workmanship. You alright Cynder?" Sithris questioned worriedly. He was caught off guard when instead of a simple "yes," the dragoness wrapped her paws around his neck in a hug.

"Thanks to you. May have been a shit axe, but that could have been pretty painful." The former Terror of the Skies held her friend tight. She growled as she realized the large crowd staring at the two black dragons, and the scent filling the air.

_Mmm… That smells really good…_ Sithris shook himself, thinking his earlier flirting with Abraxas was still affecting him. "It's nothing. Jackass got what was coming to him."

"I see…" Cynder pulled away, grabbing the unconscious robber by the tail. "Tell you what. Since you made this guy dead weight, you can help me take him to the dungeon. Then I'll buy you lunch, the least I can do for you saving me."

Sithris blinked, half deciding if he was hungry, and half curious about that wonderful smell. He looked to Abraxas for advice, the gold drake nodding as drool dripped from the side of his maw.

"Sure, I could eat."

* * *

"Flame wasn't the happiest with us at first, but Spyro and I taught Ember a few tricks. Flame ended up really enjoying her new skills, and she became gravid soon after." Cynder giggled as she retold her story of her last heat, taking bites of a sausage as she spoke.

Sithris stayed quiet. _Why is she telling me all this?_ Between the story and the mysterious aroma, the only thing keeping her from seeing his erect members was the solid mahogany table. The grill was one he had never eaten at, and his own sausage was delicious, but his mind was clouded in lust.

"Oh, yeah… I had a dream once involving Rift and Kara." The black dragoness blushed. She noticed her company perked up at that. "I gave Kara some gender swap potions and she accidentally knocked Rift up."

"Pfft!" The electric drake chuckled. "Accidentally my ass. Rift begs for it every time I'm on top. He has a thing for it. He loved every minute of Abraxas and…"

"And what?" Cynder pressured. "Are you guys open now?"

"Sorta." Sithris flushed, trying to figure out why he was being so willing to talk about such things publicly. "He's mostly okay with it as long as I don't replace him."

The former Terror of the Skies gave him a wide grin. She bent back, feigning a stretch and taking a look under the table. Two members twitched in need, making her mouth water. Standing upright, she gave her guest a small wink.

"Why don't you come with me, I want to show you something."

The scent was playing havoc with the male's head. He'd only known the heroine for a few months, but like most drake's, he had an instinctual desire to claim her. He noticed the she-dragon begin to walk away, her tail lifted and exposing the slightly puffy lips that any dragon would love to bury their snout in.

"Umm… S-sure."

* * *

"Not a bad room you have here." Sithris complimented, noticing Spyro's and Cynder's quarters at the temple were decorated in purple and black. He smiled at a picture on the wall, the two heroes sitting beside Rift and the other Guardians. "Why not look for a home away from the temple? Surely you two have plenty of funds to buy or build whatever you want."

"We aren't in a rush. The Guardians treat us well enough, and we're close enough to help restrain Rift when he wants to kill Chief Prowlus." Cynder flopped sideways onto her bed, sprawling out as she grinned at her unknowing prey. "Besides, this place gives us plenty of… privacy…"

"I guess that makes sense, a couple of heroes avoiding the crow…" The black drake froze as his head turned to the female, mouth agape as he watched her roll on her back and rub her puffy red slit with her tail. "Uhh… whoa… That's quite a view you got there."

"Mhmm…" Cynder hissed needily. She had barely started rubbing herself, yet her fluids were already slickening the scales of her tail. "Are you gonna help me out, or do I need to tie you up and force you?"

"Sounds like a win either way, but I can't say no to a dragoness in need." Sithris padded up to the bed, taking in what glimpses he could of those feminine lips as that slim tail rubbed over it. "Mind moving that out of the way so I can see what I'm working with?"

The moment the tail moved away, Sithris' mind fogged. Though Kara had yet to go into heat since he and Rift resurrected her, his instincts could tell that this dragoness had just finished hers, and still needed much filling. He finally understood where that scent had been coming from.

He reached up to grasp the goggles on his forehead, pulling them down over his eyes. His face was mere inches from the dragoness' slit. It quivered, slightly parted and inflamed, soaked with its own fluids. Black maw parted, silver tongue slid out, and against the red slit it flicked. A shiver ran through both dragons. He pulled his tongue back, tasting the juices he collected.

_It's sweet, probably the sweetest thing I've ever had…_

Cynder couldn't hold back a moan as that appendage returned. It swiped over each lip before it caught in the middle, the slit easily parting for the tongue to enter. Muscles clamped around it as the heated walls massaged the silver organ.

Sithris smiled at the pleasured cries of the heroine. He angled his maw upward, allowing his tongue to rub a small nub at the top of his claim's sex. In and out his appendage explored, making a mental map of Cynder's fleshy tunnel.

"Ohhh, Nngh!" The dragoness squirmed, eyes squeezed tightly as she grit her teeth. Maybe it was a lingering effect of her heat, but she was already feeling on edge. "Fuck, you're good."

A rumble of satisfaction was all Sithris could return, still tongue-deep in her needy vent. His length was nearing it's limit when he felt a barrier. A squeak confirmed his suspicions and he flicked at it more, the barrier needing more force to open than his tongue could exert. He shrugged and pulled back, feeling a spongy texture closer to the entrance.

_Bingo_

His first lick resulted in a squirt of juices coating his tongue. With a shiver, he readjusted his maw, allowing it to seal fully around the dragoness' entrance. He was perfectly positioned, allowing his long appendage to brush over her clit, g-spot, and cervix in one swoop.

"Perfect, keep going…" Cynder pleaded, eyes crossing. She placed her front paws onto his head, her rear legs wrapping around his neck. Her peak was nearing, each stroke against her three spots rewarding her server with increasing amounts of her nectar. She just needed one more…

*Lick*

A scream filled Sithris' ears as paws held him tight and thighs tried to suffocate him. He was caught off guard by the multiple jets of juices filling his maw to the point they were coating his muzzle. Muscles around his tongue constricted it, holding it tight and refusing to return it.

Cynder writhed in total bliss. Her body spasmed as her orgasm wracked her mind. Her vent tried to milk his tongue dry, seeking for seed to be bred. In her spasms, she could not control her body's actions, as her bladed tail slashed upwards and cut slightly into her partner's side.

A yelp snapped her back to reality, small pants escaping her as she looked down to see Sithris grimacing in pain and lacking air. She quickly released him and rubbed the side of her head against his.

"I'm so sorry Sithy! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Ouch, that tail, now that's craftsmanship." Sithris chuckled softly, rubbing the small cut. He sighed in relief at the lack of blood. "I think we should wrap that blade up just to be safe."

"Agreed." Cynder shifted to the side of the bed, opening a drawer, and pulling out a gel object. "I should have grabbed this earlier, but I wasn't thinking very clearly. This is a spade guard Spyro gave me because I kept cutting him too."

"Right, would have saved a bit of pain." The electric drake lifted his goggles up to his forehead, and took the spade guard, quickly fastening it to the end of the dragoness' tail.

"Oof!"

Sithris shook himself as he was knocked over by that same tail. He felt the purple blanket underneath comforting his scales, almost tempting him to wiggle under. _I need to get one of these for the cave. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the image of the sexy dragoness lowering herself, comfortably laying by his own thighs. He couldn't help but notice her staring hungrily at his twin spires. He blushed and smiled. "Like what you see?"

No verbal response was given as Cynder wasted no time, nuzzling the shafts and enjoying the soft and pleasant scent they emitted. A thin tongue poked from her maw and licked from the base of the bottom shaft to the tip, repeating the action with the top member. They both twitched in desire, almost hypnotizing her to do more.

Several similar licks followed before the dragoness pulled off and grinned mischievously at the drake. She pressed her lips against the tip of the bottom shaft, slowly parting them so the head could slide into her maw. The taste was nice, just enough musk to tell her partner was male, but also sweet.

Both shafts were begging for her attention, but with what she had in mind, the bottom one would need some… special assistance. She bobbed up and down on the tip a few times before opening her maw further and taking the member to the base of the knot, holding herself there for several seconds and pulling back up to return to the head. Her eyes looked up, watching Sithris' maw hang open, eyes shut in a quiet bliss.

Warmth was spreading through her nethers once more and she lowered a paw, one of her toes rubbing the clit of her needy vent. With her own desire being controlled, she dropped her head down again. Small ridges ran along the underside of each shaft, starting under the head, and ending at the top of the knot. She found them to be smaller than Spyro's, but they were still perfect for scratching certain itches.

She held herself down, shaft tickling her throat as she ran her tongue over each ridge. A thought came to her mind and she giggled to herself, deciding to turn up the heat, so to speak. She drew back to the tip, but no longer stayed there. With a loud gulping noise, she pushed down until her throat bulged, taking the entire member. She repeated this multiple times, sounds becoming more audible as she coated the silver shaft in her saliva.

The paw at her vent was soaked, juices preparing her for mating. She could feel her peak near, but she wanted her finish to be more satisfying. With a reluctant whimper, she pulled her paw away from her vent, and removed her maw from the throbbing cock. The look of disappointment on her companion's face almost convinced her to resume her actions, but she knew he'd enjoy what was to come.

While Sithris was slim and light for a male, he was astounded by how the black and red dragoness felt no heavier than a feather as she wiggled up his torso until they were at eye level with each other. Black and green eyes met, and both sets understood. They had their own mates they loved and would never leave, but they were both open and wanted to share a day of pleasure. Cynder rubbed her vent against Sithris' top shaft, and used her tail to angle the saliva-slickened bottom member with her puckered tailhole.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sithris almost whispered. He wanted it, and Cynder knew he wanted it. Since first meeting the legendary dragoness, he, much like many other dragons, had imagined what it would feel like to sink his members in and mate her. A small smirk crossed the heroine's face, and the feeling of both shafts being engulfed drew groans of surprise from the male.

"Ancestors, that feels amazing…" Cynder moaned loudly, continuing to sink down until both shafts were engulfed so only the knots remained. "I've had both filled, but never at the same time."

The black male said nothing, struggling not to release from the immense pleasure around his members. Both tunnels were gripping him, though not as tight as Rift and Kara were. The dragoness riding him was several years older, so it made sense she had a bit more experience with the joys of mating. He felt like her insides were melding perfectly around him, the female putting her knowledge to use.

There was a novel feeling about mating a dragoness with experience. She knew how to work her internal muscles around his twin spires to bring him close at each contraction. She knew what she liked, and what she wanted was to ride him ragged.

Cynder purred in appreciation as the drake below her kept still, giving her full control of any motion. Once she was comfortable with the shafts inside, she rocked her hips from side to side, enjoying the ridges shifting in her tunnels. Her vent was soaking the cock within, slickening it with the juices her body was more than eager to give. Her tailhole couldn't do the same, but that member was leaking its own pre-seed in large quantities, keeping that tunnel plenty lubricated.

Those warm slick vents were driving Sithris' mind into overdrive. He wasn't really a dominant drake, but he wanted to drive that dragoness into a satisfied mess. A moan escaped his maw when said dragoness began slowly sliding back and forth, his ridges popping over every bit of flesh as they attempted to milk him.

He couldn't stay still any longer. He wrapped his front arms around the heroine and flipped the two around. He ignored the squeak from the female and pressed his maw against hers. Tongues entwined as he began thrusting his hips to Cynder's, tails wrapping around each other as he gave into instinct.

Moans were lost in each other's maws. Shafts plucked through soft nethers. Pre-seed and feminine juices mixed. The shafts slowly inched deeper, finally hilting the dragoness with both knots. Sithris didn't stop, putting in more effort as vent and tailhole were plugged and unplugged as the two bulges popped in and out.

They continued on for several minutes until the pleasure became too great for both. Sithris released his kiss with Cynder, her twitches and spasms becoming too great for his body to ignore. With a pop, he released a roar, and clamped onto her neck, shafts pulsing as shot after shot of seed filled her pussy and ass.

The heroine screeched as her own orgasm slammed through her. Both tunnels tensed and milked the spires for everything they had. Her belly grew a bit, the seed filling her to the limits, little streams leaking around the knots.

The two black dragons panted, muscles aching from their first coupling. Sithris' body gave in, collapsing onto the heroine, but thankfully light enough to not cause harm. Cynder rumbled happily, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"You okay Sithy?" Cynder began giggling. _That was amazing. I need more._

Sithris groaned softly, his mind slowly returning to him. "Yeah… just wasn't expecting this…"

"I hope I didn't wear you out too much." Cynder grinned mischievously. "Because I'm not content with just one round."

"You want more?" Sithris looked at her in shock. _She looks like she wants to milk me dry…_ "Ancestors, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

It was the evening before the electric drake landed at the entrance of the cave he called home. His body ached and his nethers were soaked from the countless times he had seeded the legendary heroine. If the hours of time together wasn't enough proof of her enjoyment, the open invitation to come back for more certainly was.

His shafts and slit were still messy from the experience, his and Cynder's mixed juices left intentionally. He licked his lips as his plan ran through his head once more. He'd walk in and pin his orange mate down, grinding his vent across his snout until that forked tongue cleaned him. Once that was finished, he'd show the Fire Guardian what he'd learned from his time with Cynder.

"I'm back hon!" Sithris padded inside, bracing himself for the clingy drake to tackle him per usual. When nothing slammed into him, he grew concerned. "Hon?"

Entering the main area of the cave, his eyes grew wide. The fire pit in the middle, normally exerting bright orange flames, was an unusual purple. A muffled noise lifted his head towards the back.

An orange figure squirmed helplessly, ropes and leather holding him bound and suspended from the ceiling. A chastity belt was locked around the dragon's waist. Finally, a leather muzzle was strapped tightly around the drake's snout. Sithris recognized this as the gear he'd purchased for his mate just earlier in the day. How'd he get in there without help?

"How the bloody hell did you get all tied up hon?" He still felt his mate's bondage fascination was strange, but he did have to admit that seeing Rift in such a compromising position stirred his loins. His question was answered as he felt a large paw behind him pat him on the back.

"Just the dragon I was waiting for. I'm gonna have some fun with you."

_To be continued..._


	5. Learning Their Place (Canon)

**A/N:** Hello all! Today we have a story Requested by Virul on FurAffinity. This is an immediate follow-up to **A Heroine in Need** focusing on the mysterious creature at the end. This lemon contains instances of anal, gay smut, cuckolding, and slit penetration. I hope you all enjoy.

**Timeline:** Immediately after **A Heroine in Need**

**Characters:** Virul, Rift, Sithris, Kara

**Canon Level:** Completely Canon

* * *

"Just the dragon I was waiting for. I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Sithris froze, eyes wide and nervous. _How did I not notice him? I've been out-stealthed…_

"With my training, I've acquired abilities that some may find… unnatural."

"You can read my mind?" The black dragon kept his head forward, eyes locked onto his bound mate. The Fire Guardian, while obviously aroused by his bindings, looked strangely calm. This eased Sithris, knowing his mate found the intruder to be no harm.

"Heavens no!" The voice was gruff and heavy, the creature being no doubt larger than the two young adults. "Whether that would be a blessing or a curse matters not when I don't possess that power. I've perfected the art of standing so still, that I've become invisible. I could tell what you were thinking by how your body tensed. It is such a lovely form too I might add."

_Of course… _

"Abraxas sent you, I take it?" Sithris enquired. He should have known what the gold drake had meant by 'some friends.' His main concern for now though; what friend this was. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the being behind him.

Black scales and a purple underbelly colored a massive drake; Sithris' horns just reaching the male's shoulders. White horns swept upwards and were decorated with small chains. Purple fins adjourned the top of his head, flowing down to the tail. The most notable feature was the scales around his face giving it the appearance of a skull.

_What a strange dragon… _

"Yes and no…" The large drake grinned. "Another dragon told me about you two and sent me this way. I happened to see Abraxas delivering the gear your mate is now bound with, and I decided to make myself comfortable while I waited. Your mate came in a few hours ago. I was warned about his recklessness, but I had a simple solution. After a bit of telling him my intentions, and my expectations, he seemed to relax and enjoy his predicament.

"I'm not surprised to see him enjoying the gear, it was made specifically for him after all." Sithris chuckled softly, slowly allowing his curiosity to set in. "How'd you manage to subdue him so quickly? He's not exactly one to let a stranger beat him."

"I have my ways." The stranger lifted a paw and spun around a ring of leather similar to the one around Rift's neck, a purple crystal attached to the middle. "Us dragons are weakened when in contact with a dark crystal, especially so for Guardians. But enough about that; allow me to introduce myself."

Large legs bent forward as the drake bowed.

"I am Virul, combat specialist, and certified breeder."

"Breeder?" Sithris raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but neither of us are females. And I don't make my potions with eggs in mind, so you won't have much success here with breeding."

"Why waste my talents on one gender?" Virul questioned, making no attempts to hide his circling around the electric drake, making mental notes of certain areas. "You don't have to be female to enjoy the feeling of being filled, at least that's what several old friends have told me."

Sithris could already feel some stirring in his loins. He had only just returned from spending the afternoon with the legendary Cynder, and her juices were still clouding his mind. As lovely as it was, Virul wasn't wrong.

"You are right my large visitor." He already made up his mind, but the black dragon enjoyed hearing the other male attempt to court him. "But I already have two mates, and a few friends that enjoy my company, what do you have to offer?"

The grin on Virul's face hadn't dropped. He already had the smaller dragon's curiosity. Slowly, he lowered his head beside Sithris'.

"As a breeder, I don't tire out. I can go as many times as I'd like. Not to mention, you will find my size quite adequate."

"You'd have to prove it, I'm not easily convinced." Sithris winked, stretching forward and lifting his tail, making sure the large dragon could lean over and see more of his flank. He giggled when the whine of his mate confirmed his seduction was effective.

"Then I shall demonstrate, after I get a good show." Virul walked over to Rift and removed the muzzle. "You're a good husband, right? I'm going to remove your bindings from the ceiling. You're going to get your other half nice and slick so I can give him the mating he needs. Do I make myself clear, pet?"

Sithris watched in curiosity as his mate's face flushed. Abraxas had done a good job of playing to Rift's submissive nature, but Virul seemed much more interested in taking that to a new level. He had a strong feeling the Fire Guardian would be fully erect if not for the bronze chastity belt locked in place.

"Y-yes Master…"

"Excellent." The large drake pet the orange dragon's head. He turned to the electric dragon and poked his tongue out. "He learns quick. Maybe I should keep him."

"Trust me, not worth the hassle." Sithris chuckled. "Besides, don't breeders prefer to borrow? There's a two for one special on a couple of dopes."

"Sold!" The large drake's voice boomed. Without any effort, his tail slid under Sithris' underbelly, lifting him up, and setting him down by the orange dragon. "Do your job, pet. I'm gonna sit back and enjoy."

Sithris squeaked in shock as his husband wasted no time in moving behind him and dragging the forked tongue from the start of his slit, to the top of his tailhole. A second lick didn't come, much to his disappointment. His head turned to look at his orange mate. The wide blue eyes jogged his memory.

"Oh yeah, I sorta spent the day showing Cynder a good time." The electric dragon sheepishly stated. "I was gonna keep it a secret until after I had some fun with you, but then this happened."

Rift sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing his snout back to the rear of his mate. He wasn't sure what to think. It was his choice to allow the drake to seek extra company, but mating who Rift considered a sister wasn't what he'd expected. His cheeks flushed.

A really delicious sister…

"Hello? Earth to Pest?"

"Uh, wha?" The Guardian blinked as his senses, only to yelp in shock as a tail wrapped around his paws and tripped him over. "What was that fo-Mmrf!"

His vision was obscured as a solid black rump settled atop his face. His mate wasn't the best at expressing his wants, but this seemed fairly obvious. Parting his maw slightly, red tongue slithered from his maw against the dark star of a tailhole.

The rump above him trembled as he heard his mate's breath catch. His appendage explored the taint, rubbing circles around the puckered star. It teasingly rubbed over the middle before pressing just slightly.

"Good boys." Virul growled in approval. He laid back against the wall of the cave, watching the two's performance. The purple of his underbelly was broken between his hind legs as a dark spire slowly slid from it's slitted home. His eyes focused on the other black male, the quiet panting revealing the talent of the drake underneath.

Sithris was shivering in pleasure. He was quite familiar with that tongue, having made full use of it since their first mating, but it always increased his desire to be bred. His hips instinctively wiggled, smothering the orange snout to continue on.

A loud yelp fired from his maw as the appendage slid into his tight tailhole. Arcs of pleasure shot through him with every inch of muscle sliding up his rear. Each time it slowed and he thought it had reached its full length, it would slide in further. He had to remember to return the favour some day. Sithris may have a silver tongue, but Rift could also use his for physical manipulation.

_I still don't get his obsession with my butt, but I'm not gonna complain._

The orange dragon was in a slowly suffocating bliss. He could with ease move his mate off of him if he wanted to, but that was the last thing he wanted. His front claws squished and grabbed the black cheeks of his mate's rump. They weren't as round and impressive as his own flank, but he loved any moment he could fondle them and Bury his snout in between them.

The forked tongue finally reached its limits before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. The muscles around it slowly relaxed, loosening enough for the appendage to gradually increase speed. The satisfaction of pleasing his mate mixed with the scents of both Cynder and Sithris made Rift whine. He wanted to tend to his own urges, but was stopped by the metal belt keeping him in check.

Sithris blissfully opened his eyes, having taken his time enjoying the tongue reaching beyond what should have been impossible for the compact dragon it was attached to. Two black orbs locked onto the hind legs of his audience.

"You weren't joking about being a breeder."

Virul smirked in pride. His shaft was massive, dark, and glistening with such an abundance of Pre-seed, that it was obvious he was designed to breed far beyond what normal dragons could. The tip was spaded and grew gradually, seeming to be slightly thicker and longer than even Abraxas, and making both Rift and Sithris tiny by comparison. The knot was massive, made to ensure any conquest would hold in every bit of seed they were given.

What stole the show however were the row of spines that ran down the underside of the already imposing shaft. They were designed during mating to coax the receiving dragoness into heat, almost always resulting in said dragoness having a belly full of eggs. Used on a male however…

Sithris felt his two silver members fully slip out of their own slit at the thought. He'd really gotten into submitting during his fun with Abraxas, but this spire of flesh would certainly push him even further. He snapped out of his thoughts when the tongue in his rear rubbed hard against his prostate. Part of him wanted to feel it again, but his curiosity won over, the electric drake reluctantly pulling away from his mate.

"Oh relax pet, it's your turn for a show." The large drake reassured a whining Rift. Once he was sure the orange male had his eyes set on the two drakes, he turned to Sithris. "I'm already prepped. Ready to experience your first breeder?"

"Y-yeah…" Sithris' mind was gone, lust being the only thing he knew. The large male's musk was beyond addicting. He wanted that big cock inside him.

With just a swish of that black and purple tail, Sithris found himself plopped onto the drake. He debated sampling a taste of the natural lubricant on that awe-inspiring shaft, but his rear ached for a filling. Once his shoulders were level with his companion, he looked down, taking in just how massive the body of Virul was compared to his own.

"Holy fuck, you're like a dragon-shaped king-size bed."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Virul sniggered. "Maybe a firm bed, but one that will leave you satisfied. All you need to do is enjoy."

Sithris nodded without hesitation. No need to seek further permission from his mate. He could hear metal rubbing against the cave floor, and his husband winning in need, no doubt jealous over not getting filled first.

The small but round rump lifted just slightly, allowing that monster dick to line up with that puckered tailhole. A small prod brought a "meep" from the little male, making him quiver in anticipation. He felt his desire flick to a side he'd only experienced a few times; Submission.

"P-please."

"Heh, cute. Fucked the hottest female in Warfang and now begging for my dick. Okay, you can have it." Virul placed his paws on his submissive's shoulders and slowly pushed down, feeling his spaded-tip gently spread the tiny asshole.

The first thrust was always music to his ears. They always moaned, always trembled, always tightened around him. The large drake felt no surprise when his latest conquest did the same. His contact had told him Sithris wasn't one to play into the submission role, but it seems she was wrong, and he'd get another round of breeding her… After he had his fun with the small drakes.

"Ungh! Oh Ancestors that's good…" Sithris babbled. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his tongue flopped uselessly from his gaped maw. He hadn't planned on taking half of that giant rod on the first thrust, but between the services of his mate and the creamy lube of the breeder, there was only the need to feel it all.

"K-keep going… Master."

Rift watched in envy as he imagined being in place of both. He flipped onto his back and rolled his hips, whining as that metal belt forced his aching cock to expand and become trapped within his own slit. His tailhole was still free, but there would be no relief due to the sharp tail-spade he was born with.

_He's still a tight one…_ Virul thought to himself. The muscles around his shaft clenched instinctively, as if trying to take his seed at the beginning. He ensured the small male was comfortable before slowly pulling out, listening to the cries of total bliss as each spine popped from that wonderfully crafted ass.

Just as Sithris whimpered in disappointment at the shaft pulling away, it slammed back in, gaining a little more depth as another ridge popped into his rear hole. He yelped out, his own members throbbing.

"Not gonna blow yet, are you?" The large male teased. He picked up his pace a little, enjoying the sensation of his spines dragging against the taut flesh that would be gaping and dripping seed by the end. He could already feel his member distending the little dragon's belly.

"I-I just might…" Sithris whimpered, rolling his own hips to increase the amount of that giant cock fitting inside. He loved the stretch he always felt when his tailhole was stuffed. Add in the size and spines scratching pleasure spots he never knew he had, and his body was reaching a peak only the dragon fucking him could give.

"Want me to make you feel like a hen? Want to be filled so deep that you'll never forget being bred?" Viril snarled dominantly. His thrustings grew faster and deeper, becoming more erratic as the tight ass around his dick spasmed.

"Fuck yes! Give me your all." Sithris practically screamed. He was so close. His tail-ring now was up to the knot, the spines inside plucking at each muscle as if he was a dragoness looking to have her eggs seeded.

With a final thrust, the knot popped in. The smaller drake released submissive whimpers. Pleasure overwhelmed him. He pressed his head against his companions' chest as the massive pressure within set off his orgasm.

Twin spires pulsed and fired strong jets of seed, coating both bellies and Sithris' own face. His tailhole spasmed and clenched as tight as it could. He whimpered and his arms flailed, pushed beyond his expectations. His mind couldn't process it all. He blacked out.

Seeing the absolute overload of his submissive was enough for Virul. His knot and spines flared, anchoring his shaft to the fleshy tunnel. With a roar, his member released its cream into the electric dragon's gut. Rope after rope expanded it, leaving the little male looking thoroughly bred. The shaft spurted seed for several minutes, resulting in a pregnant-looking male, and the breeder's excess essence leaking from the overly-stuffed tailhole.

Staring in admiration at both drakes, Rift whined at being left out. He was amazed at how his mate could fit that massive shaft and seed inside, and how the dominant drake, a total stranger, had swooned the electric dragon onto his dick. His mind was also trying to figure out how to get that shaft in him too.

He slowly pushed his paws forward, moving himself up beside the large drake. His mate looked as worn out and satisfied as their first mating. He licked the side of Sithris' muzzle, earning an exhausted groan as a reward.

Moving a paw down his mate's side, he could feel just how full Sithris was. He could almost see the black scales stretched apart, revealing pink flesh underneath. A small press of the overfilled belly filled his ears with the sound of seed being spilled from said drake.

"I-is he okay?"

"Hmm?" Virul let out a pleased rumble as he looked down at the concerned Guardian. "He's fine. Between his earlier fun with Ms. Terror of the Skies, and his breeding, he's pretty exhausted. It's gonna take a few weeks before he's tight enough for you though, apologies pet."

Rift leaned his neck atop of his mate's, lending the exhausted dragon some of his body heat. He smiled softly as he felt the stuffed form relax under him, clearly content with the post-sex cuddles. The orange drake kissed his cheek softly and purred before looking to the breeder.

"Master, I would like a turn. Sithy is the only male to ever seek warmth inside me. I want to feel your great girth for myself."

Virul went quiet and pondered, looking deep into the blue eyes. _I wonder…_ He tugged slightly at Sithris, his shaft quickly deflating, and popping out.

"So needy that you'd replace your mate's rightful place as my breeding hen?" He chuckled as he heard a small whine from Sithris. With little to no effort, he set the smaller drake into a nearby nest and rolled to his feet.

"Well, I guess you've been a good enough pet, helping me claim your once thin 'Sithy.' And you've been very obedient, so I will lay claim to you as well." Virul smirked proudly. "You will be my third breeding hen today, so I have some special plans for you. On your back."

Rift was quick to comply, rolling onto his back as his tail curled around his locked hips. His mate had already spent time with three dragons since the electric dragon became open, while he had yet to even look at another dragon. He wanted to know what it was like.

A shocked "meep" escaped his maw when Virul's front paws slammed down by his face, a menacing grin directed at him. The Guardian had to breathe deeply, fighting his instincts to defend himself and his mate. Considering how much power the skull drake had over the two males, he felt it best not to try killing the big dragon.

Virul rumbled dominantly as he brought his tail around to stroke the smaller dragon's chest. The silver protective plates were well-shined, clearly a sign of pride for that feature. The tail moved to the side, examining the scar that broke the impressive plating. The scar was covered in scales, but it's position marked the obvious spot where his pet was injured in the past. What caught him off guard though, was the large amounts of heat radiating from the little male, even more than typical fire dragons.

"The purring was strange, but you are clearly warm-blooded, little one. Judging by your skills and appearance, it's a very distant ancestor, but it is there. Cat maybe?"

Rift blushed as his well-hidden secret was out. No one outside of his late father knew, even Sithris and Kara. Everyone had assumed he was just weird. But Virul was the only dragon to connect the dots.

" Sabertooth, Master…"

"Given your reputation, Guardian, it does not surprise me. Strong and stocky, with the durability beyond its cousin's." Virul ripped away the chastity belt with little effort. "Nothing like getting some pussy from a pussy."

"Well, well, well. You must have really enjoyed the show." The large drake teased, purple eyes noticing the slickness round the smaller dragon's slit. "I commend you for keeping your tool inside, even if the belt gave you little choice. Judging by how wet you are, I'd say you're ready for the main event."

Rift was about to question what his Master meant when a hot spire of flesh prodded at his virgin vent. He yelped in shock before it melted into a moan, the shaft rubbing against it and adding to his own liquids. He'd never as a male had his slit penetrated, though not for the lack of trying. Sithris was always too concerned with hurting him. Now here he was, about to take something much larger.

"I-I've never had anything in there, only my tailhole..."

"Fresh flesh, eh?" The black dragon struggled to contain a growl of excitement. "I've heard it's very pleasurable. But it is your choice, I imagine you could probably handle it, but you know your limits."

The primal urge to submit quickly rushed through the Guardian's body. He was a proud dragon outwardly, but in the face of lust, he was but a submissive hen. He knew what he wanted.

"Do it. Take my slit and treat me as one of your hens. Make me envy their eggs that swell from your seed. Show me what my fire kin can do."

Virul smiled proudly, lowering his head to whisper in his submissive's ear.

"I will breed you as I did with your dragoness this morning."

"You did wha-ohh!" Rift's eyes shot wide as both words and cock sank in. As much as he wanted to go off over the news, he couldn't fault Kara for mating with the magnificent specimen that had also bred Sithris, and now himself.

Only half of the slickened member had pushed in, straining the virgin slit. It clenched tightly, untrained to take anything besides its own limp member. The intruding shaft's spines flared, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from the little male.

"Nngh, you're definitely one of the tightest I've ever bred, even tighter than both of your mates." Virul grunted, trying to force more of his shaft in. Each thrust slightly edged further, while also slowly lifting Rift's lower-half off the ground.

Rift whimpered as his body was thrown into overdrive. The walls of his slit were stretched tight and spasming from the spines trying to force him into heat. A large part of him wanted that. _Could I get Sithy to make a poti- _

"Ancestors, I should've tried this months ago." The Guardian panted, eyes rolled as he went limp and gave full control to the black and purple skull dragon above him. "I-I can take it."

A chuckle rang through his ears before his body was forced upwards, hind end bent vertically. He forced his eyes to focus momentarily, heart racing as that large shaft pulled out to the tip, before thrusting back to the base of the knot. He squeaked submissively as the shaft left a large bulge in his stomach.

Rift was amazed at the stretchiness of his body. No matter how full he felt, the larger dragon continued to fit more in him. His own limp member stayed within, the battering of the intruder bringing him closer to his peak. The mixing of pre-seed greatly eased the gliding monster sliding in and out.

"I can feel you edging little one." Virul teased. "Don't fight it, I can release at will. No shame in a quick finish for your first slit-breeding."

The orange drake nodded limply, tongue hanging out as he moaned in a feminine tone. "M-Master, I'm close. Please give me everything."

Virul grunted and picked up the pace, slowly pushing more and more of the knot into the moist cavern of the "drake" underneath. Once it cleared the widest point, an idea formed in his head. He grinned smugly and pressed his forehead against his submissive's.

"She said the same thing. Begged me to make her a mother. Do you want that too? Do you want to be a mother to my young?"

"Yes!" Rift screeched, his body at the brink. "Breed me like the hen I am, make me envious of not having a womb!"

Virul grunted as those words sparked a primal instinct. He quickened his thrusts until a large pop bounced around the cave. He grimiced as he held back his own finish, leaning his head down to whisper.

"Cum, my hen."

Rift squeaked with a pitch unlike his usual self, body spasming as his vent clamped as tight as it could around the intruding cock. His limp member twitched and fired every bit of seed, filling his own slit, and lightly growing the bulge in his belly. A small side of him felt he should have been ashamed of having his vent fucked to orgasm. The rest was eagerly awaiting the finale.

It came almost immediately when Virul clamped his maw tightly around the Guardian's neck, just enough to break a few scales. His spines flared out and his shaft pulsated jets upon jets of his own batter into the full slit of the submissive below.

The orange drake groaned after several minutes, slowly regaining enough vision to look at the massive bulge in his belly. He was swollen enough to look like a late-term gravid dragoness. The image pushed him to orgasm again, flailing with a strained moan before blacking out.

Virul chuckled as his own composure returned. Two males had submitted to him, both unconscious from the pleasure overload. He wanted to keep them, maybe start a harem. Unfortunately, he knew the males had other commitments. A scent filled his nostrils and he turned to the mouth of the cave.

"You can come out of hiding now, I hope you enjoyed the show."

Out of the shadows came a pure white dragoness. She walked over to the limp form of Sithris, giving him a small lick to his cheek before moving over to Rift and doing the same. Content that they were satisfied, she grinned seductively at Virul.

"This was a nice show to come home to. Thank you Virul."

The large drake smiled warmly, giving a slight bow, giggling at the silver vent wrapped around his shaft. A keen eye caught sight of a white substance dripping from the dragoness' hind legs. "Thank Sithris when he wakes. Your idea never would have happened if he hadn't sent that message about you three becoming open."

Kara smirked proudly, nuzzling her neck against his. "I could always be more open, once these two wake up. We have a whole rest of the night before you have to head off."

Virul rumbled approvingly, slowly pulling himself out from the orange drake, and moving him into the nest with the other male. He slipped the end of his tail under Kara's paws, knocking her onto her back. He grinned as the dragoness spread her legs, revealing the seeded vent he had earlier filled.

"Why wait when they could simply join when they're ready?"

The End?


	6. Operation: Creamsicle- Good Ending

**A/N:** Hello drakes and dragoness', this one is a bit overdue, but it's finally here! This is my first ever commission and is for **Cineraceus** over on SoFurry and FurAffinity.

**Timeline Place:** Just days after **Learning Their Place**

**Characters:** Riften Myclonis-Agon, Sithris Agon, and introducing Cineraceus!

**Canon Level:** Completely Canon

**Note:** This is the "Good Ending" version of the story. If you would like to see the "Bad Ending," select it from the chapters list and Control + F "the paw moved away."

* * *

"There he is! Get him!"

Black and silver flew past an unsuspecting gryphon, followed by a dozen more of the feathered creatures. One squawked as a large fireball hit it, burning into charcoal. Another reached forward, swiping a gash into the kind leg of the dragon being chased.

A yelp escaped the drake as the injured leg gave out, sending him rolling to the ground as the group of angry avians surrounded him. He quickly took note of his position, and how far his destination was. _How did Rift say to use it… oh, I remember now!_

He closed his eyes in focus, not noticing the ouroboros infinity symbol beginning to glow the same blood red as the spines running back. Red eyes shot open and wings flung out, creating a flash of light that blinded the crowd of attackers. His strength was failing, and he quickly dashed past them, hoping he could accomplish his objective before the angry birds regained their sight and followed the trail of blood running from his many wounds.

A cave formed in his vision and desperate hope filled his chest. _Carmine knew I wasn't the right drake for a stealth mission, the fucking asshole._ He limped inside and sighed in relief as he caught sight of a bright red Falcon.

His body gave out once he reached a small desk at the end, scribbling a small note with his ink-dipped prehensile tail. Failing to contain a roar of pain, he rolled the note up and tied it to the bird's leg. A squawk of concern filled his ears and he looked up to his companion.

"Get that to Terrador, and avoid Carmine. I'm depending on you Felcrin, hurry!"

The falcon screeched in understanding, turning around and flying out of a small exit at the end of the cave.

The drake was barely conscious when the group of gryphons found him, breathing shallow and forced. With a small smirk, he raised a paw and displayed his middle claw. His action was not taken lightly, one gryphon knocking him out with a heavy kick to the head.

* * *

"Ugh, it still feels like I'm gravid…" Rift frowned as he rolled onto his wobbly paws. He looked like his normal self at first, but upon further inspection, one could see the prominent bulge in his belly.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were begging for his eggs." Kara chuckled, still snuggled up to their still-unconscious third mate. Her own belly was slightly rounded too, but significantly less than the two males she married. "Maybe I should go see that shopkeeper that made those gender potions, see if he's got one for you to get knocked up.

"Hahaha, Very funny." The fire drake grouched, blushing as the thought wasn't unappealing. He checked himself for any bodily fluids before deciding his scales were fine. "Just know if you end up with an egg, Virul is paying hatchling support."

"I'd like to see you try to force him, especially when you'd have to come out publicly and explain that a dragon twice your size was stuffing your slit while you acted like my sister in heat." The white dragoness grinned and poked her tongue out. Her paw softly stroking the back of the black drake seemingly to nuzzle closer to her slit.

"Looks like someone is feeling frisky this morning." Rift smirked, wanting more than anything to stay and join in on the inevitable fun. "If I didn't have to get to Warfang, I'd love to join in. Just don't try to wear each other out."

With a small little blep from the wind dragoness, the fire drake took flight, rounded belly forcing a few extra steps to get into the air.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?" Rift growled in a mix of disbelief and irritation. He hated trials almost as much as he hated turkeys. Currently, his attention was aimed at a mole handcuffed in front of him and the other Guardians.

"You heard me." The Earth Guardian, Terrador, sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "As strange as it is, it was still an offence."

"Right, Mister… Fezhat…" The fire drake looked down at the parchment, eye twitching. "Your coworker called you weird… So you dropped a cannon through his house? How the hell did you even manage to do that."

"I um… was really mad." The furred muzzle of the mole lowered, earning a groan from the orange dragon.

"Sigh, I don't even know what to think of that." Rift noticed the look of guilt on the furred beast. "You are to pay the repair damages and attend anger management for a month. Next time is prison. Get out of here."

The large doors opened to let him out, just as a hawk flew through, landing in front of Terrador. He grunted in surprise and pulled a note from it's leg. Scanning the parchment, his face grew worried, looking over to Rift.

"Captain Cineraceus has been captured during his recon assignment. One of us will need to go free him, and take out his captors."

"May I recommend Master Rift?" Volteer piped up. He smirked mischievously, noticing the gaping maw of his orange companion. "Considering their past, and their similar combat style, both should be able to take out that stronghold."

"Agreed, he's the youngest of us, so he can take more punishment than our aging bodies can." Cyril chuckled, enjoying the torment of the hot-headed drake. "Plus you're looking like you could use some time away from the city."

"Indeed, maybe get back into shape a bit." Terrador looked down at Rift, noticing a softness to his belly. "You could do with some… physical activity."

"Why the hell do I always get dragged into this? Why couldn't any of you do it? I do have my family to take care of." Rift ranted, feeling targeted by his colleagues.

"We understand your frustration, but we have a good reason for this occasion." Volteer defended himself and his friends. "You see, your successful efforts in easing restrictions for us Guardians mean that we can take care of some… personal needs."

"So what you're saying is that you're sending me out alone, with no help, so you three can go and get laid? I thought you guys were simply fucking each other."

"Just because we enjoy the comfort of each other's tailholes doesn't mean we don't desire the warmth of a dragoness! Besides, Ignitus was our main relief." Cyril blurted out in defense, earning a tail-slap to the back of his head from the Earth Guardian.

"Right, something about my coworkers I didn't need to know." Rift grunted as he stood, walking away from the three drake's. "I'll do it, but you three owe me. Back in a week."

* * *

"You see I've been through a valley with a derg I call Pest, it felt good to get out of the cave. In the valley, you need to savour your day. Cause the Pest will pounce you and slurp at your face." Black hips swayed left to right, their owner giggling at his silly song.

It was the middle of the next day, and Sithris was feeling a bit under-informed. His orange mate had simply told him that they were heading out for a few days on a mission. Concern grew when he noticed the serious expression on Rift's face.

"Hon, I need to know what we're doing so I can help you with whatever we're doing."

"Sigh, we got an emergency message from one of our Generals saying that he's been captured. Cineraceus; you haven't seen him before. He got sent out on his mission during Carmine's time as Guardian." Rift spoke softly, tail tip twitching with nervous energy.

"Right, so we have to go get him. And judging by how you've been acting, you have history." The electric dragon unfurled his wing, wrapping it around his mate. He held in a chuckle, unable to look away from the cowboy hat on the Fire Guardian.

"You could say that…" Rift nervously pawed at the ground, remembering what happened the last time he saw the massive drake. "He's actually my pupil. He came to Warfang right after I returned from my Guardian Trials, needing help to control his fire element."

"That's… some new info." Sithris pondered, tapping a claw to his chin. "But if he's your pupil, shouldn't you be excited to see him?"

"I didn't say we were friends. In fact, he challenged my Guardianship the moment he met me." The fire drake growled softly. "He's like Keltin; superiority complex, but not corrupt enough to be a lost cause. And he was obsessed with my ass…"

Sithris blinked in surprise, chuckling softly. "Yeah, cause you're such against it. Just a few days ago, you were begging to get knocked up."

"Things have changed since then!" Rift snapped, quickly catching himself and sighing. "Sorry hon, I didn't mean to snap like that. Cin is a case of someone who could be better, but let's his ego run things. And he's also not against using dark magic."

"I see, I remember how you first reacted to my Warp…" Sithris shivered, recalling his… Other side breaking his mate's neck and costing him three months and a country's worth of essentia. "But you now have scales on your scar and don't have your constant fainting from it."

"Which was caused by another corrupted dragon." Rift glanced at the orange scales that sat where his chest plated were once busted. "It definitely beats gushing blood everywhere, but it does make it a target."

Sithris burst into laughter, patting his husband's head. "Bright orange and silver? Hon, the only way you could make yourself even more of a target would be to shout out that you're coming. But it does turn any attention away from me to be stealthy. Is that why I'm here?"

"Well, partially that." A blush formed on the fire drake's cheeks. "I also wanted to spend time with you and Kara, but she was busy with her sister. I don't like being away from you two."

"Aww, my sweet Pest." Sithris smiled tenderly and kissed Rift's cheek. "I'd happily go on a suicide rescue mission with you. I brought you some cheese too, if that will cheer you up."

Rift's head perked.

"I thought so, lemme grab some." The goggle dragon grinned mischievously as he opened his satchel, quickly finding a slightly cool package, and a small bottle. With a quick turn of the cap, he tipped the bottle, a single tiny pill landing in his paw.

Moving to the package, the black dragon opened it, revealing a large block of cheese. He smirked and cut out a chunk, pushing the pill inside of it. After putting everything away, he held up the piece of cheddar, dropping it into his mate's waiting maw.

"You know, you make even me seem normal, dope." Sithris rolled his eyes as his mate swallowed the cheese without chewing. "You won't eat anything living unless you cook it to near-carbon, but you'll gulp down cheese without chewing. I pity any kobold that sets their eyes on you."

"They creep me out. I don't like the idea of anyone worshipping me or trying to climb in my maw." Rift shivered at the thought. "Actually, the worshipping part would be like a dream to Cyn, who I imagine is in that stronghold."

"That was pretty convenient of the writer…" Sithris stopped in his tracks, eyes bulging at the sheer scale of the walled fort. "There's no way."

"Oh, but there is a way you sexy derp." Rift winked at his mate as a massive grin formed. "With stealth, your specialty."

"Exactly, my specialty." Sithris stared at his mate in confusion. "Which is kinda not something that a bright orange and silver drake, such as yourself, is adept at."

"You are entirely right, but what if I stood out here and caught their attention, while you snuck in and got Cin?" The fire drake could barely contain his excitement, having been unable to have a real fight since he had exiled Carmine. There was also a faint tingling in between his legs, surely just a reaction to his eagerness.

"That is a horrible idea and you should be ashamed." The electric dragon sighed, slowly lowering his trademark goggles to cover his eyes. "And I should be ashamed for loving it. Do something very pesky, and I'll take that as a signal to get in."

With a short walk, Rift stood at the base of the fort, multiple gryphons getting in defensive positions and hissing. The front doors opened and another stepped out. He was taller than the guards, and wore silver armour.

"I am Captain Fuzzybritch. State your business lizard. And don't try anything funny, I have several guards on the wall with ballistas aimed at your horrific face."

"The only thing funny is your name, but I appreciate the warm welcome nonetheless. I also feel the ballistas are a bit overkill too. I've already had a hole put in me before and I have to say, not a fan." Rift held up a paw. "I'm the Guardian of Fire, and I'm simply here to collect my badly-behaved pupil."

"As much as I wish to just hand him over so I can be rid of him, I can't." The Captain sighed sadly. "He was spying on the fort for over a year, very non-discreetly might I add. He also impregnated my wife. Unfortunately, that means he is awaiting execution. He is to be castrated, gagged with it, and then bound while we feast on his struggling corpse."

"Well, that doesn't sound very nice. You should have invited me to watch." The Guardian closed his eyes and felt warmth building throughout his body, confident even the ballista guards were within range. "But unfortunately for you, I need to take him home."

Captain Fuzzybritch stepped back in a panic. "Open-"

Rift opened his maw and released a large wall of fire, instantly roasting the ballistas to ash, and the guards to chicken. He smirked as dozens of the guards inside rushed out to attack. His tail spade whipped across the ground, sharpening it for the wave of angry birds approaching.

* * *

Sithris winced as he watched his mate toss the first few gryphons like they were nothing, before the numbers forced a more physical approach. _I swear, if he gets injured from being an idiot, I'm going to fuck this other dragon._ He shook his head, moving quietly through the front entrance.

The area inside the walls were full of dozens of buildings and tents, with spikes in the ground holding up decapitated dragon heads. The black drake shivered, never seeing his kind treated with such brutality. He kept in the shadows, quite easily avoiding detection by even more gryphons sprinting towards the gate.

His target was clear once he reached the center, a dark stone building surrounded by glowing purple crystals. He knew they were filled with darkness, and quickly sapped away all the energy from a normal dragon. Thankfully for him however, his own exposure to corruption made them completely useless. With quick swipes, each one was shattered, and anyone inside would be safe to exit the prison.

He was not expecting what he found once he pushed the door open.

"Good girl, you're taking it very well."

Sithris stared, mouth agape as the large drake before him was plunging deep into a squawking gryphoness, her guard armour messily spread around them. Beside the two, a second gryphoness laid on her back, belly round and gaping vent drooling seed. She glanced at the smaller dragon, only able to let out a small squawk in her daze.

"I wondered if anyone was going to show up. I'll finish up here and then we can go. Until then, have a sit and enjoy the show." The bigger dragon didn't even give the visitor a glance, choosing instead to double the roughness of his thrusts.

"We can't be too long, but I won't complain about a show." Sithris settled onto his hind legs, taking in the sights and scents of the dominant dragon breeding his hen. He wondered what a gryphoness would feel like wrapped around his members, keeping him warm as he made her squeal. That thought was quick to push his growing shafts from their slit, twitching from arousal.

"I'm Cineraceus by the way. Feel free to join in if you want, but she's a bit stretched." He pointed his tail to the already seeded gryphoness, her vent and tailhole too wide for the younger drake.

"I'm Sithris, you seem to be significantly larger than me, so I'm not sure I'd feel anything beside seed. I'm also not sure my partner would appreciate it. I thank you for the invitation though."

He was answered with a roar as the larger drake hilted himself inside of the now squealing avian. The feathered belly of the hen grew massive, seed claiming her womb, guaranteeing a hatchling in the future. Cineraceus lifted a paw, the little gryphoness blacking out from the mating.

Several minutes passed before he made any movements. Two loud pops filled the cell as the hen was set gently on the ground. He shook himself, feeling his endowment receding back into his slit.

"Oh my, what are the Guardians thinking? Sending such a cutie all on his lonesome out to 'rescue' such a magnificent specimen. I could see Carmine doing it just to be a dickless slit-licker, but I couldn't imagine the other three putting something so innocent in harm's way." Cineraceus coed at the smaller dragon, red eyes admiring the slender black curves down to the pert rump. He couldn't help but lick his lips in lustful hunger.

"Few things; one, the other three know next to nothing about me. Two; Carmine is gone. He lost a fight and got banished. And three…" He winced as a loud explosion threatened to blow out his eardrums. "We should get out of here in case Rift needs help."

"Cheddar is here!?" Cineraceus' eyes gleamed with excitement. He gave a bow to the barely-conscious gryphoness' and eagerly strutted towards the door. "You should have said that from the start! Let's go check on my little princess!"

* * *

_And they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming…_

Dozens upon dozens of lifeless gryphons lay dead upon the scorched ground. Even more crowded around the orange dragon as they clawed and pecked as they slowly gained the upper hand. Rift growled as one peck punctured a hole in his wing membrane.

_What are they doing in there? Having a fuck!? Having a damn cup of tea? _

His flame-coated tail slashed through another enemy, only for another to take its place. Small wounds covered his body. He was nearing his limits.

"Cheddar!"

All the gryphons stopped to look for the source of the voice. Meanwhile, Rift sighed and shook his head. An eye twitched as his former-student neared.

_Ancestors, just kill me now, and make it for good this time._

The four-legged avians squawked with fear in their eyes as the large drake landed by the smaller one. They looked to their comrades and all took a step back. But then a third dragon landed, a small black one.

"Seeing as you all couldn't handle a single dragon, do you really think three of them will better your odds?" Sithris shook his head in disappointment. "I'm giving you all one chance to turn around and return to your day. Should you choose not to move along, we will be forced to revoke your existence."

Beaks turned from side to side, birds seeming to debate mentally. Finally, all of them nodded silently, turning to walk away. Once the massive gates slammed shut, Cineraceus smirked down at his former teacher.

"You're looking a little soft, Princess."

Sithris blinked as instantly, an orange tail slammed with massive force against the legs of the large drake, knocking him down. His mate jumped on top of Cineraceus, snarling with his tail-spade pressed to his throat. _Uh oh… _

"Don't you EVER call me that again or so help me, I will rip your throat out and shove it up your ass! You are so damn lucky Sithy and I came to get you or you'd be swinging like a fucking piñata. Now that I think about it, I would've paid to see that."

"Actually hon, I don't think he actually needed to be rescued" Sithris interrupted. "He was being well taken care of by a few of the prison guards, in the reproductive sense."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rift sighed in defeat, stepping away from the large drake. "If you spent half the time training that you do fucking anything that moves, you would have been able to be the temporary Fire Guardian instead of Carmine."

Orange paws began moving away. "Both of you, follow me." Little had he known, his muscle mass had shrunk.

* * *

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's big, but I've seen bigger." Sithris looked around in curiosity, admiring the sheer scale of the icy cave the three had decided to occupy. "It's not as cozy as the one Rift and I live in."

"Well if you prefer cozy, you are very welcome underneath me, my Ebony Gem." Cineraceus lifted a paw, exposing his slowly growing member. He could smell heat in the air.

"Fuck off Cin." Rift growled in distaste, quickly grabbing Sithris with his wing. His voice was slightly higher. "He's mine."

"So my sense of smell is right, you two are mates." The ouroboros dragon chuckled deeply, flopping over casually so his endowment was exposed. A quick glance told him that the small electric dragon was interested. "I had hoped that I would claim you first, dear Cheddar. Oh well, mateship is not an inconvenience to me."

"You try it, and I'll melt your slit shut." Blue eyes narrowed as Rift shallowly panted. "I think I'm gonna lay down, I feel off."

Sithris kissed his mate gently, stroking his back until he heard the light purring of his changing mate.

"I haven't seen him for over a year, but I know for a fact that he smelled of a male and was better built back then." Cineraceus looked over at the other black male. "Was this your doing, little one?"

"Sure is." The electric dragon grinned mischievously. He stood up and padded to the large drake. "I had expected us to be home before the enchantment could take effect, a bit of payback for how he first mated me. But I guess this just opens more possibilities."

"Why don't you tell me about it over some… mutual fun." The large drake smirked, fully rolling onto his back, revealing two massive shafts slick with pre.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"Mmrf, that's it you little minx. Put that silver tongue to use."

_Hmm… What was that? _

"I see why Cheddar was so reluctant to share. You are quite the catch."

_That's quite enough! _

Blue eyes shot open as Rift's mouth hung low. Had he been too accepting towards casual pleasures? His gut screamed that to be the case.

Rift knew Cineraceus would mate anyone if given the chance. He also knew Sithris was open to almost anything. But the two mating with each other? That was beyond the boundaries.

Sithris' eyes were shut in concentration, maw focused on trying to take a shaft far bigger than what was reasonable. It was easily as thick as the electric dragon's neck, yet he seemed to work it down with sheer desire to test his own stretchiness. Generous amounts of saliva and pre leaked from the black muzzle, only to get smeared under his jaw by a second shaft, equal in size and shape, but prehensile.

Blue eyes looked lower, locking onto his mate's own erect shafts, a pool of seed below. A loud gurgle brought his eyes back to Sithris' face, and the pulsating shafts the electric dragon had been servicing. They were close.

A low rumble escaped Cineraceus as he grasped the drake's horns and thrusted hard, his top member hilting his companion's maw. Oh how he had longed for a creature that was this enthusiastic to have their throat obscenely stretched by his godly members. He was pleased with the result, and decided the drake deserved a reward.

What could only be guessed as gallons of seed pumped directly into the stomach of the smaller dragon, as well as the lower shaft coating his front in potent seed. Within moments, the seed in his maw had become too much, gushing from his mouth to help with painting him white. Moans reverberated from Sithris, his twin members spurting several more jets of seed.

_I've never seen him cum from giving oral… _

"Easy now my Ebony Gem." The large drake pet the smaller dragon's head, gently removing the shaft from his throat. "That was by far the best head I've ever had, you should be proud."

"I'm g-glad. I just wish my throat wasn't feeling so empty now." Sithris panted, eyes opening to show a slight haze. "That seed is interesting. It seems to have some addictive properties to it. I better enjoy it sparingly."

"You can have as much as you like whenever you want. I never tire, so feel free to have a drink." Cineraceus grinned mischievously. "Ahh, it seems the fire of my life has awoken from her slumber. Enjoy the show, my Queen?"

"Get the HELL away from MY mate!" Rift shouted at his former pupil. "And I told you not to call me that."

"Relax hon, he hasn't done anything that I didn't start." Sithris lifted his tail, revealing the gaping tailhole glazed with seed. "The thought of getting back at you for our first time got me in the mood, and Cin simply offered to keep me company until you woke up."

"Getting back at me for our fir-" Rift's eyes widened as he noticed the higher pitch of a female's voice escaping from his maw. Quickly, he- no, she looked at her body, finding her muscles had faded, but her rump was still as round as before. "How did-"

"It was only fair for you to take a turn as a dragoness, hon." Sithris reasoned, pulling out a piece of cheese from his satchel. "You're too addicted to cheese to think anything about it, so I spiked that last cube I gave you. Kara figured since you loved being rutted more than topping, I should give you the body of one. It's not permanent as long as you don't get gravid, which I brought a pill for as well.

"That would have been fine if HE wasn't here." The fire dragoness pointed at Cineraceus. "I don't want him in any part of this."

"Tch Tch Tch, calm yourself hon." Black paws sauntered to the female, eyes hazy. He pressed his snout against Rift's. "You let Abraxas fill me. It's only fair that I let Cineraceus do the same to you."

"The difference though was that you two were friends." The orange dragoness whimpered timidly. "Cin is everything I hate in a dra-mmrf!"

Sithris cut his mate off with a kiss. His silver tongue licked the orange lips, immediately being accepted into the fire dragoness' maw. His tongue carried the taste and musk of the large drake. He felt glee when the female moaned.

Her mind panicked initially, picking up the strangeness of her husband's eyes. But it was quickly overshadowed by the passionate kiss and the flavour being introduced to her maw. A burning heat, hotter than her body normally was, ignited all through her. It was unbearable, and she whined in need as her vent puffed and grew slick. The dragoness' mind flipped, her heat taking over. Her eyes shot open, haze spreading from her mate.

"Hon, I need you to mate me, PLEASE!"

"No." Cineraceus grinned in anticipation, his eyes glowing. "I am going to mate you. And Sithris will do as I say. Am I clear Cheddar?"

Had her mind been clear, she would have tried to castrate the massive dragon. But the Influence inflicted on her mate and herself, combined with the burning heat, all she wanted was to be filled beyond reason.

"I am yours to breed, my King."

"You have no idea." The large drake chuckled, stepping over the mates. "Just how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Would you care for me to assist you?" Sithris looked up at him, feeling his own rational mind slip behind the overpowering lust. "I can do most anything you desire, Master."

"You have done well, my Ebony Gem." Cineraceus lowered his paw to pat the black dragon's head. "I currently have nothing for you to do, so just step back, and enjoy your mate becoming a hen."

As soon as Sithris stepped away to watch, the large dragon quickly knocked the Fire Guardian onto her back, licking her face before slowly dragging his appendage down her belly scutes. Her needy whimpers and heavy breaths were music to his ears. He licked his lips as his eyes locked on to the treasure he has been waiting too long for.

Rift's belly scutes started from the top of her throat down to about a third of her tail, including the honeypot between her legs. The plating down there however was very soft, nearly as delicate as the flesh inside. The usual discreet silver lips had become engorged, puffing out slightly and gaining a slight red tint. In the middle, the lips squelched as feminine juices generously soaked her groin.

The spicy scent called the dominant drake in for a taste. As his slippery tongue flicked over the soaked vent, a feminine gasp echoed throughout the cave. Cineraceus grinned, pinpointing the flavour of the dragoness he had control of.

"Maybe I should have called you Cheesecake, my Princess. I must say you taste quite delicious. In fact…"

The orange hen squeaked as the large drake spread open her vent with two toes, exposing the sensitive flesh within. He admired the small opening for only a moment, before setting to work. His tongue wasted no time in sliding it's way through the slick tunnel, finding the insides of the dragoness to be as hot as he had expected for a Fire Guardian.

Rift's eyes rolled back into her head, not bothering to control the moans that continuously flew from her maw. She'd had her slit played with once before, but the lack of her own shaft changed the experience. She could feel her new organs operating at hyper-speed, making her aware that her current body was ready to create life.

Cineraceus took his time exploring his latest conquest, feeling and tasting every inch of her vent. He had crushed on the Guardian since he first met her. And now, she was shivering under his glorious tongue. Each time her tunnel clenched, he would plunge more of his taster within, rewarding her with more pleasure as jets of her juices squirted into his maw.

_Heh, she's close… _

A yelp of bliss exploded from her maw. Her eyes clenched along with her legs and inner muscles, milking the godly tongue for all it was worth. Gushes of her feminine cum pulsed into his expecting mouth. Orgasm after orgasm wracked her mind and body as the drake constantly barraged her insides with thrusts and licks, refusing to ease up until he was sure she was on the edge of passing out.

Cineraceus pulled back to clean away the remaining flavour of her vent from his face, satisfaction filling his chest as she heaved from lustful exhaustion. His eyes turned up to Sithris, the electric dragon panting with pent up desire, shafts pulsating with a need to fill a tight hole. Soon, little one…

"Sithy, I need that pill." Cineraceus growled dominantly, pointing to the satchel the smaller drake carried everywhere. "We're going to have some fun."

"Yes, Master." Sithris quickly dashed to the canvas bag, spending a few moments throwing various objects out before pulling out a small container. He padded over to the large drake and set it in his paw. "It's chewable. As long as you give her that before you finish, she'll be safe."

The container was even smaller in Cineraceus' paw. It was thin and cylindrical, with a tiny white pill at the bottom. He looked up with a mischievous smirk.

"My Ebony Gem. I don't wish for you to miss out on our activities." He pointed over to the recovering dragoness. "Why don't you go lay on your mate, and we'll all have fun. I will warn you though, keep your shafts out from her vent. That is mine."

The electric drake gave an eager nod and clambered onto his mate. She tried to give him a loving smile, but both were too lustful to think about more than the big drake behind them. Cineraceus placed one paw down on the black dragon's flank, using the other to set the container down beside him.

"I don't really do gentle, but I'll start slow for you two. Are you ready?" Orange and black scales beneath him nodded in immediate agreement. He smirked and aligned his shafts with both vents. "Then so be it."

"Ungh! Oh my, that's different." Sithris grunted, experiencing his first slit penetration. He was no stranger to his tailhole being filled, but the front opening had a much more intense feeling. "I can see why this is popular among dragons. I thought you were massive before, but- Mmrf, this takes the cake."

Rift on the other hand, was speechless. The massive member in her vent was the same size and shape as the one her mate was taking, but it lacked the prehensile ability to twist and rub across her g-spot. The first penetration was enough to push her to an intense orgasm.

Cineraceus smirked, taking pride in the pleasure of his conquests, and the fact that there was still three-quarters of his shafts yet to breach their lower lips. Once both had relaxed, he pushed another quarter in. His Ebony Gem seemed to take it like an eager hatchling eating a steak. His Princess writhed in small whimpers and gasps.

The shaft was already at the entrance to her womb, stroking it gently to relax it. She looked up to the large dragon, voice almost betraying just how needy she was. "Both of us, please."

"As my Princess commands."

Large black hips thrusted with a grunt, finding themselves flush against two rumps. A male voice broke into a surprised yelp, while the female squealed in excitement. Cineraceus was spoiled for choice.

Rift's womb had been well-breached, showing as a round bulge under her belly scutes. She thought back to Virul, remembering just how good she felt as a male being stuffed with a thick member. The addition of a womb being stretched magnified that feeling. There were actual consequences this time, and it only made her more eager.

Hips rolled, a few inches sliding in and out of the two slick vents. Cineraceus' ego only grew as the two groaned underneath him. His plentiful pre aided in keeping the male lubricated as he stretched him, and the female's own fluids keeping the other member slick.

Sithris, for all the new pleasures he was receiving, clenched his tailhole instinctively. He had only a short while ago had it gaped open by those monstrous organs, but he was already looking forward to having it full of dragon meat again. _Maybe after he knocks up Rift. Wait, where did that come from? _

Cineraceus worked another quarter of his shaft in, revelling in the varied flesh twitching around him. The top shaft was being nearly held in place from the tight and formerly virgin male-slit, while the lower member was being enveloped by almost unbearably heated muscles. _Such a shame these two aren't mine… _

Shivers of pleasure ran throughout Rift's body. The shaft in her walls were speeding up, more and more pushing past her cervix and warping her womb around her. She should have been concerned, but the logical part of her mind told her that her mate would prevent anything from going to far, while the majority of her mind grew more aroused as her husband's eyes showed that he was also losing himself to the pleasure.

As Cineraceus sped up, his shafts had finally enveloped themselves in the tiny dragons, before sliding out and back in. His desires however were slowly building up. Two hungry hens under him were looking ripe for seeding.

"Oh god, this is a completely different full!" Sithris shouted involuntarily, his shafts beginning to thicken, knots enlarging. The twin spires bobbed underneath him, each time slapping against the groin of his mate.

"Cin, please keep going." Riften begged, blue hazy eyes tearing from the overload of pleasure. "You can do with me whatever you want, just don't stop!"

"Heh, I can give you plenty more runs, but I think you two are at your limits." The large drake picked up the container holding the pill. "Now enjoy yourselves."

He growled as he hunched his back and thrusted fast and deep, a snarl forming on his face as his own knots inflated and bashed against both vents. The knowledge of fucking his crush and their mate was resulting In his own limits nearing. The firm bulbs of flesh squelched against the vents, lubricating them for the finale.

"Both of you, eyes open." Cineraceus commanded, smiling as both obediently listened. He opened the container and took the tiny pill in his talons. He held it over Rift's open and panting maw. For just a split second, blue eyes and black alike widened, realizing the dragon above was in full control of their future.

* * *

"Maybe I'll make you mine in the future, my Ebony Gem and Princess."

The tiny pill fell from his talons, landing on the waiting tongue of the female. She quickly chewed it up and swallowed, the fast acting medication preventing her eggs from meeting the genetics of a virile drake. She locked onto her mate's eyes, both feeling a bit of clarity as they pressed their maws together.

Cineraceus grunted in victory as both knots locked in their respective holes with a loud pop. The fleshy tunnels clenched fully around them as his two conquests shot into orgasm. Their roars of euphoria muffled each other as they shared their mutual peaks in each other's loving arms.

"GRAHH!" Cineraceus' own orgasm shook the cave, emptying his plentiful loads of seed inside the two dragons under him. His wings curled around them, holding them tight. His maw locked around Sithris' neck, instinct demanding a mating bite.

Pulse after pulse filled the male and female, enlarging both bellies. They groaned in satisfied bliss, finally releasing each other's maws. The two mates snuggled together, the warmth of seed in their bellies lulling them to sleep.

"Heh, they're adorable." Cineraceus smiled warmly. He couldn't help though but feel a twinge of sadness as his crush happily snuggled her mate. "I just wish you weren't already taken, my Queen. Nonetheless, This will not be the last time you and I enjoy some time together. Glad to have you back Guardian."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you were captured, because you were mating with the wife of their General?" Cyril looked horrified as he looked from the desk down at the rescued black drake. "And you only did that so you could mate with the prison guards?"

"More or less." Cineraceus smirked smugly. "I had already bred most of the hens, and was planning to have them assist me in mating the males into submission. That was until Rift fried half of them so crispy that the State of Kentucky wanted to sell them in buckets."

"That is horrible, disgusting, disrespectful, and… and.." Volteer was tripping on his own words, trying to force down the arousal that was slowly peeking from his vent. "So typically you."

"We had only followed Former-Master Carmine's order for that mission in hopes that you would gain the self-control to not breed everything, but it seems you are unable to be sent alone on missions." The green head of Terrador sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You are to be under Master Rift's mentorship once again until you can prove that you can keep your… Loins… out of trouble. Which reminds me, where is Master Rift?"

Cineraceus smirked as he thought back to carrying the two drakes back to their home, watching the white dragoness they married lick their slits clean of his seed. The orange and black dragons would be quite round for a few days, along with the dragoness he filled upon their return. He'd be back very soon.

"Rift had a long fight, he's gonna rest for a few days."


	7. Operation: Creamsicle- Bad Ending

**A/N:** Hello drakes and dragoness', this one is a bit overdue, but it's finally here! This is my first ever commission and is for **Cineraceus** over on SoFurry and FurAffinity.

**Timeline Place:** Just days after **Learning Their Place**

**Characters:** Riften Myclonis-Agon, Sithris Agon, and introducing Cineraceus!

**Canon Level:** Completely Canon

**Note:** This is the "Bad Ending" version of the story. If you would like to see the "Good Ending," select it from the chapters list and Control + F "The tiny pill fell from his talons."

* * *

"There he is! Get him!"

Black and silver flew past an unsuspecting gryphon, followed by a dozen more of the feathered creatures. One squawked as a large fireball hit it, burning into charcoal. Another reached forward, swiping a gash into the kind leg of the dragon being chased.

A yelp escaped the drake as the injured leg gave out, sending him rolling to the ground as the group of angry avians surrounded him. He quickly took note of his position, and how far his destination was. _How did Rift say to use it… oh, I remember now!_

He closed his eyes in focus, not noticing the ouroboros infinity symbol beginning to glow the same blood red as the spines running back. Red eyes shot open and wings flung out, creating a flash of light that blinded the crowd of attackers. His strength was failing, and he quickly dashed past them, hoping he could accomplish his objective before the angry birds regained their sight and followed the trail of blood running from his many wounds.

A cave formed in his vision and desperate hope filled his chest. _Carmine knew I wasn't the right drake for a stealth mission, the fucking asshole._ He limped inside and sighed in relief as he caught sight of a bright red Falcon.

His body gave out once he reached a small desk at the end, scribbling a small note with his ink-dipped prehensile tail. Failing to contain a roar of pain, he rolled the note up and tied it to the bird's leg. A squawk of concern filled his ears and he looked up to his companion.

"Get that to Terrador, and avoid Carmine. I'm depending on you Felcrin, hurry!"

The falcon screeched in understanding, turning around and flying out of a small exit at the end of the cave.

The drake was barely conscious when the group of gryphons found him, breathing shallow and forced. With a small smirk, he raised a paw and displayed his middle claw. His action was not taken lightly, one gryphon knocking him out with a heavy kick to the head.

* * *

"Ugh, it still feels like I'm gravid…" Rift frowned as he rolled onto his wobbly paws. He looked like his normal self at first, but upon further inspection, one could see the prominent bulge in his belly.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were begging for his eggs." Kara chuckled, still snuggled up to their still-unconscious third mate. Her own belly was slightly rounded too, but significantly less than the two males she married. "Maybe I should go see that shopkeeper that made those gender potions, see if he's got one for you to get knocked up.

"Hahaha, Very funny." The fire drake grouched, blushing as the thought wasn't unappealing. He checked himself for any bodily fluids before deciding his scales were fine. "Just know if you end up with an egg, Virul is paying hatchling support."

"I'd like to see you try to force him, especially when you'd have to come out publicly and explain that a dragon twice your size was stuffing your slit while you acted like my sister in heat." The white dragoness grinned and poked her tongue out. Her paw softly stroking the back of the black drake seemingly to nuzzle closer to her slit.

"Looks like someone is feeling frisky this morning." Rift smirked, wanting more than anything to stay and join in on the inevitable fun. "If I didn't have to get to Warfang, I'd love to join in. Just don't try to wear each other out."

With a small little blep from the wind dragoness, the fire drake took flight, rounded belly forcing a few extra steps to get into the air.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?" Rift growled in a mix of disbelief and irritation. He hated trials almost as much as he hated turkeys. Currently, his attention was aimed at a mole handcuffed in front of him and the other Guardians.

"You heard me." The Earth Guardian, Terrador, sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "As strange as it is, it was still an offence."

"Right, Mister… Fezhat…" The fire drake looked down at the parchment, eye twitching. "Your coworker called you weird… So you dropped a cannon through his house? How the hell did you even manage to do that."

"I um… was really mad." The furred muzzle of the mole lowered, earning a groan from the orange dragon.

"Sigh, I don't even know what to think of that." Rift noticed the look of guilt on the furred beast. "You are to pay the repair damages and attend anger management for a month. Next time is prison. Get out of here."

The large doors opened to let him out, just as a hawk flew through, landing in front of Terrador. He grunted in surprise and pulled a note from it's leg. Scanning the parchment, his face grew worried, looking over to Rift.

"Captain Cineraceus has been captured during his recon assignment. One of us will need to go free him, and take out his captors."

"May I recommend Master Rift?" Volteer piped up. He smirked mischievously, noticing the gaping maw of his orange companion. "Considering their past, and their similar combat style, both should be able to take out that stronghold."

"Agreed, he's the youngest of us, so he can take more punishment than our aging bodies can." Cyril chuckled, enjoying the torment of the hot-headed drake. "Plus you're looking like you could use some time away from the city."

"Indeed, maybe get back into shape a bit." Terrador looked down at Rift, noticing a softness to his belly. "You could do with some… physical activity."

"Why the hell do I always get dragged into this? Why couldn't any of you do it? I do have my family to take care of." Rift ranted, feeling targeted by his colleagues.

"We understand your frustration, but we have a good reason for this occasion." Volteer defended himself and his friends. "You see, your successful efforts in easing restrictions for us Guardians mean that we can take care of some… personal needs."

"So what you're saying is that you're sending me out alone, with no help, so you three can go and get laid? I thought you guys were simply fucking each other."

"Just because we enjoy the comfort of each other's tailholes doesn't mean we don't desire the warmth of a dragoness! Besides, Ignitus was our main relief." Cyril blurted out in defense, earning a tail-slap to the back of his head from the Earth Guardian.

"Right, something about my coworkers I didn't need to know." Rift grunted as he stood, walking away from the three drake's. "I'll do it, but you three owe me. Back in a week."

* * *

"You see I've been through a valley with a derg I call Pest, it felt good to get out of the cave. In the valley, you need to savour your day. Cause the Pest will pounce you and slurp at your face." Black hips swayed left to right, their owner giggling at his silly song.

It was the middle of the next day, and Sithris was feeling a bit under-informed. His orange mate had simply told him that they were heading out for a few days on a mission. Concern grew when he noticed the serious expression on Rift's face.

"Hon, I need to know what we're doing so I can help you with whatever we're doing."

"Sigh, we got an emergency message from one of our Generals saying that he's been captured. Cineraceus; you haven't seen him before. He got sent out on his mission during Carmine's time as Guardian." Rift spoke softly, tail tip twitching with nervous energy.

"Right, so we have to go get him. And judging by how you've been acting, you have history." The electric dragon unfurled his wing, wrapping it around his mate. He held in a chuckle, unable to look away from the cowboy hat on the Fire Guardian.

"You could say that…" Rift nervously pawed at the ground, remembering what happened the last time he saw the massive drake. "He's actually my pupil. He came to Warfang right after I returned from my Guardian Trials, needing help to control his fire element."

"That's… some new info." Sithris pondered, tapping a claw to his chin. "But if he's your pupil, shouldn't you be excited to see him?"

"I didn't say we were friends. In fact, he challenged my Guardianship the moment he met me." The fire drake growled softly. "He's like Keltin; superiority complex, but not corrupt enough to be a lost cause. And he was obsessed with my ass…"

Sithris blinked in surprise, chuckling softly. "Yeah, cause you're such against it. Just a few days ago, you were begging to get knocked up."

"Things have changed since then!" Rift snapped, quickly catching himself and sighing. "Sorry hon, I didn't mean to snap like that. Cin is a case of someone who could be better, but let's his ego run things. And he's also not against using dark magic."

"I see, I remember how you first reacted to my Warp…" Sithris shivered, recalling his… Other side breaking his mate's neck and costing him three months and a country's worth of essentia. "But you now have scales on your scar and don't have your constant fainting from it."

"Which was caused by another corrupted dragon." Rift glanced at the orange scales that sat where his chest plated were once busted. "It definitely beats gushing blood everywhere, but it does make it a target."

Sithris burst into laughter, patting his husband's head. "Bright orange and silver? Hon, the only way you could make yourself even more of a target would be to shout out that you're coming. But it does turn any attention away from me to be stealthy. Is that why I'm here?"

"Well, partially that." A blush formed on the fire drake's cheeks. "I also wanted to spend time with you and Kara, but she was busy with her sister. I don't like being away from you two."

"Aww, my sweet Pest." Sithris smiled tenderly and kissed Rift's cheek. "I'd happily go on a suicide rescue mission with you. I brought you some cheese too, if that will cheer you up."

Rift's head perked.

"I thought so, lemme grab some." The goggle dragon grinned mischievously as he opened his satchel, quickly finding a slightly cool package, and a small bottle. With a quick turn of the cap, he tipped the bottle, a single tiny pill landing in his paw.

Moving to the package, the black dragon opened it, revealing a large block of cheese. He smirked and cut out a chunk, pushing the pill inside of it. After putting everything away, he held up the piece of cheddar, dropping it into his mate's waiting maw.

"You know, you make even me seem normal, dope." Sithris rolled his eyes as his mate swallowed the cheese without chewing. "You won't eat anything living unless you cook it to near-carbon, but you'll gulp down cheese without chewing. I pity any kobold that sets their eyes on you."

"They creep me out. I don't like the idea of anyone worshipping me or trying to climb in my maw." Rift shivered at the thought. "Actually, the worshipping part would be like a dream to Cyn, who I imagine is in that stronghold."

"That was pretty convenient of the writer…" Sithris stopped in his tracks, eyes bulging at the sheer scale of the walled fort. "There's no way."

"Oh, but there is a way you sexy derp." Rift winked at his mate as a massive grin formed. "With stealth, your specialty."

"Exactly, my specialty." Sithris stared at his mate in confusion. "Which is kinda not something that a bright orange and silver drake, such as yourself, is adept at."

"You are entirely right, but what if I stood out here and caught their attention, while you snuck in and got Cin?" The fire drake could barely contain his excitement, having been unable to have a real fight since he had exiled Carmine. There was also a faint tingling in between his legs, surely just a reaction to his eagerness.

"That is a horrible idea and you should be ashamed." The electric dragon sighed, slowly lowering his trademark goggles to cover his eyes. "And I should be ashamed for loving it. Do something very pesky, and I'll take that as a signal to get in."

With a short walk, Rift stood at the base of the fort, multiple gryphons getting in defensive positions and hissing. The front doors opened and another stepped out. He was taller than the guards, and wore silver armour.

"I am Captain Fuzzybritch. State your business lizard. And don't try anything funny, I have several guards on the wall with ballistas aimed at your horrific face."

"The only thing funny is your name, but I appreciate the warm welcome nonetheless. I also feel the ballistas are a bit overkill too. I've already had a hole put in me before and I have to say, not a fan." Rift held up a paw. "I'm the Guardian of Fire, and I'm simply here to collect my badly-behaved pupil."

"As much as I wish to just hand him over so I can be rid of him, I can't." The Captain sighed sadly. "He was spying on the fort for over a year, very non-discreetly might I add. He also impregnated my wife. Unfortunately, that means he is awaiting execution. He is to be castrated, gagged with it, and then bound while we feast on his struggling corpse."

"Well, that doesn't sound very nice. You should have invited me to watch." The Guardian closed his eyes and felt warmth building throughout his body, confident even the ballista guards were within range. "But unfortunately for you, I need to take him home."

Captain Fuzzybritch stepped back in a panic. "Open-"

Rift opened his maw and released a large wall of fire, instantly roasting the ballistas to ash, and the guards to chicken. He smirked as dozens of the guards inside rushed out to attack. His tail spade whipped across the ground, sharpening it for the wave of angry birds approaching.

* * *

Sithris winced as he watched his mate toss the first few gryphons like they were nothing, before the numbers forced a more physical approach. _I swear, if he gets injured from being an idiot, I'm going to fuck this other dragon._ He shook his head, moving quietly through the front entrance.

The area inside the walls were full of dozens of buildings and tents, with spikes in the ground holding up decapitated dragon heads. The black drake shivered, never seeing his kind treated with such brutality. He kept in the shadows, quite easily avoiding detection by even more gryphons sprinting towards the gate.

His target was clear once he reached the center, a dark stone building surrounded by glowing purple crystals. He knew they were filled with darkness, and quickly sapped away all the energy from a normal dragon. Thankfully for him however, his own exposure to corruption made them completely useless. With quick swipes, each one was shattered, and anyone inside would be safe to exit the prison.

He was not expecting what he found once he pushed the door open.

"Good girl, you're taking it very well."

Sithris stared, mouth agape as the large drake before him was plunging deep into a squawking gryphoness, her guard armour messily spread around them. Beside the two, a second gryphoness laid on her back, belly round and gaping vent drooling seed. She glanced at the smaller dragon, only able to let out a small squawk in her daze.

"I wondered if anyone was going to show up. I'll finish up here and then we can go. Until then, have a sit and enjoy the show." The bigger dragon didn't even give the visitor a glance, choosing instead to double the roughness of his thrusts.

"We can't be too long, but I won't complain about a show." Sithris settled onto his hind legs, taking in the sights and scents of the dominant dragon breeding his hen. He wondered what a gryphoness would feel like wrapped around his members, keeping him warm as he made her squeal. That thought was quick to push his growing shafts from their slit, twitching from arousal.

"I'm Cineraceus by the way. Feel free to join in if you want, but she's a bit stretched." He pointed his tail to the already seeded gryphoness, her vent and tailhole too wide for the younger drake.

"I'm Sithris, you seem to be significantly larger than me, so I'm not sure I'd feel anything beside seed. I'm also not sure my partner would appreciate it. I thank you for the invitation though."

He was answered with a roar as the larger drake hilted himself inside of the now squealing avian. The feathered belly of the hen grew massive, seed claiming her womb, guaranteeing a hatchling in the future. Cineraceus lifted a paw, the little gryphoness blacking out from the mating.

Several minutes passed before he made any movements. Two loud pops filled the cell as the hen was set gently on the ground. He shook himself, feeling his endowment receding back into his slit.

"Oh my, what are the Guardians thinking? Sending such a cutie all on his lonesome out to 'rescue' such a magnificent specimen. I could see Carmine doing it just to be a dickless slit-licker, but I couldn't imagine the other three putting something so innocent in harm's way." Cineraceus coed at the smaller dragon, red eyes admiring the slender black curves down to the pert rump. He couldn't help but lick his lips in lustful hunger.

"Few things; one, the other three know next to nothing about me. Two; Carmine is gone. He lost a fight and got banished. And three…" He winced as a loud explosion threatened to blow out his eardrums. "We should get out of here in case Rift needs help."

"Cheddar is here!?" Cineraceus' eyes gleamed with excitement. He gave a bow to the barely-conscious gryphoness' and eagerly strutted towards the door. "You should have said that from the start! Let's go check on my little princess!"

* * *

_And they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming…_

Dozens upon dozens of lifeless gryphons lay dead upon the scorched ground. Even more crowded around the orange dragon as they clawed and pecked as they slowly gained the upper hand. Rift growled as one peck punctured a hole in his wing membrane.

_What are they doing in there? Having a fuck!? Having a damn cup of tea? _

His flame-coated tail slashed through another enemy, only for another to take its place. Small wounds covered his body. He was nearing his limits.

"Cheddar!"

All the gryphons stopped to look for the source of the voice. Meanwhile, Rift sighed and shook his head. An eye twitched as his former-student neared.

_Ancestors, just kill me now, and make it for good this time._

The four-legged avians squawked with fear in their eyes as the large drake landed by the smaller one. They looked to their comrades and all took a step back. But then a third dragon landed, a small black one.

"Seeing as you all couldn't handle a single dragon, do you really think three of them will better your odds?" Sithris shook his head in disappointment. "I'm giving you all one chance to turn around and return to your day. Should you choose not to move along, we will be forced to revoke your existence."

Beaks turned from side to side, birds seeming to debate mentally. Finally, all of them nodded silently, turning to walk away. Once the massive gates slammed shut, Cineraceus smirked down at his former teacher.

"You're looking a little soft, Princess."

Sithris blinked as instantly, an orange tail slammed with massive force against the legs of the large drake, knocking him down. His mate jumped on top of Cineraceus, snarling with his tail-spade pressed to his throat. _Uh oh… _

"Don't you EVER call me that again or so help me, I will rip your throat out and shove it up your ass! You are so damn lucky Sithy and I came to get you or you'd be swinging like a fucking piñata. Now that I think about it, I would've paid to see that."

"Actually hon, I don't think he actually needed to be rescued" Sithris interrupted. "He was being well taken care of by a few of the prison guards, in the reproductive sense."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rift sighed in defeat, stepping away from the large drake. "If you spent half the time training that you do fucking anything that moves, you would have been able to be the temporary Fire Guardian instead of Carmine."

Orange paws began moving away. "Both of you, follow me." Little had he known, his muscle mass had shrunk.

* * *

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's big, but I've seen bigger." Sithris looked around in curiosity, admiring the sheer scale of the icy cave the three had decided to occupy. "It's not as cozy as the one Rift and I live in."

"Well if you prefer cozy, you are very welcome underneath me, my Ebony Gem." Cineraceus lifted a paw, exposing his slowly growing member. He could smell heat in the air.

"Fuck off Cin." Rift growled in distaste, quickly grabbing Sithris with his wing. His voice was slightly higher. "He's mine."

"So my sense of smell is right, you two are mates." The ouroboros dragon chuckled deeply, flopping over casually so his endowment was exposed. A quick glance told him that the small electric dragon was interested. "I had hoped that I would claim you first, dear Cheddar. Oh well, mateship is not an inconvenience to me."

"You try it, and I'll melt your slit shut." Blue eyes narrowed as Rift shallowly panted. "I think I'm gonna lay down, I feel off."

Sithris kissed his mate gently, stroking his back until he heard the light purring of his changing mate.

"I haven't seen him for over a year, but I know for a fact that he smelled of a male and was better built back then." Cineraceus looked over at the other black male. "Was this your doing, little one?"

"Sure is." The electric dragon grinned mischievously. He stood up and padded to the large drake. "I had expected us to be home before the enchantment could take effect, a bit of payback for how he first mated me. But I guess this just opens more possibilities."

"Why don't you tell me about it over some… mutual fun." The large drake smirked, fully rolling onto his back, revealing two massive shafts slick with pre.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"Mmrf, that's it you little minx. Put that silver tongue to use."

_Hmm… What was that? _

"I see why Cheddar was so reluctant to share. You are quite the catch."

_That's quite enough! _

Blue eyes shot open as Rift's mouth hung low. Had he been too accepting towards casual pleasures? His gut screamed that to be the case.

Rift knew Cineraceus would mate anyone if given the chance. He also knew Sithris was open to almost anything. But the two mating with each other? That was beyond the boundaries.

Sithris' eyes were shut in concentration, maw focused on trying to take a shaft far bigger than what was reasonable. It was easily as thick as the electric dragon's neck, yet he seemed to work it down with sheer desire to test his own stretchiness. Generous amounts of saliva and pre leaked from the black muzzle, only to get smeared under his jaw by a second shaft, equal in size and shape, but prehensile.

Blue eyes looked lower, locking onto his mate's own erect shafts, a pool of seed below. A loud gurgle brought his eyes back to Sithris' face, and the pulsating shafts the electric dragon had been servicing. They were close.

A low rumble escaped Cineraceus as he grasped the drake's horns and thrusted hard, his top member hilting his companion's maw. Oh how he had longed for a creature that was this enthusiastic to have their throat obscenely stretched by his godly members. He was pleased with the result, and decided the drake deserved a reward.

What could only be guessed as gallons of seed pumped directly into the stomach of the smaller dragon, as well as the lower shaft coating his front in potent seed. Within moments, the seed in his maw had become too much, gushing from his mouth to help with painting him white. Moans reverberated from Sithris, his twin members spurting several more jets of seed.

_I've never seen him cum from giving oral… _

"Easy now my Ebony Gem." The large drake pet the smaller dragon's head, gently removing the shaft from his throat. "That was by far the best head I've ever had, you should be proud."

"I'm g-glad. I just wish my throat wasn't feeling so empty now." Sithris panted, eyes opening to show a slight haze. "That seed is interesting. It seems to have some addictive properties to it. I better enjoy it sparingly."

"You can have as much as you like whenever you want. I never tire, so feel free to have a drink." Cineraceus grinned mischievously. "Ahh, it seems the fire of my life has awoken from her slumber. Enjoy the show, my Queen?"

"Get the HELL away from MY mate!" Rift shouted at his former pupil. "And I told you not to call me that."

"Relax hon, he hasn't done anything that I didn't start." Sithris lifted his tail, revealing the gaping tailhole glazed with seed. "The thought of getting back at you for our first time got me in the mood, and Cin simply offered to keep me company until you woke up."

"Getting back at me for our fir-" Rift's eyes widened as he noticed the higher pitch of a female's voice escaping from his maw. Quickly, he- no, she looked at her body, finding her muscles had faded, but her rump was still as round as before. "How did-"

"It was only fair for you to take a turn as a dragoness, hon." Sithris reasoned, pulling out a piece of cheese from his satchel. "You're too addicted to cheese to think anything about it, so I spiked that last cube I gave you. Kara figured since you loved being rutted more than topping, I should give you the body of one. It's not permanent as long as you don't get gravid, which I brought a pill for as well.

"That would have been fine if HE wasn't here." The fire dragoness pointed at Cineraceus. "I don't want him in any part of this."

"Tch Tch Tch, calm yourself hon." Black paws sauntered to the female, eyes hazy. He pressed his snout against Rift's. "You let Abraxas fill me. It's only fair that I let Cineraceus do the same to you."

"The difference though was that you two were friends." The orange dragoness whimpered timidly. "Cin is everything I hate in a dra-mmrf!"

Sithris cut his mate off with a kiss. His silver tongue licked the orange lips, immediately being accepted into the fire dragoness' maw. His tongue carried the taste and musk of the large drake. He felt glee when the female moaned.

Her mind panicked initially, picking up the strangeness of her husband's eyes. But it was quickly overshadowed by the passionate kiss and the flavour being introduced to her maw. A burning heat, hotter than her body normally was, ignited all through her. It was unbearable, and she whined in need as her vent puffed and grew slick. The dragoness' mind flipped, her heat taking over. Her eyes shot open, haze spreading from her mate.

"Hon, I need you to mate me, PLEASE!"

"No." Cineraceus grinned in anticipation, his eyes glowing. "I am going to mate you. And Sithris will do as I say. Am I clear Cheddar?"

Had her mind been clear, she would have tried to castrate the massive dragon. But the Influence inflicted on her mate and herself, combined with the burning heat, all she wanted was to be filled beyond reason.

"I am yours to breed, my King."

"You have no idea." The large drake chuckled, stepping over the mates. "Just how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Would you care for me to assist you?" Sithris looked up at him, feeling his own rational mind slip behind the overpowering lust. "I can do most anything you desire, Master."

"You have done well, my Ebony Gem." Cineraceus lowered his paw to pat the black dragon's head. "I currently have nothing for you to do, so just step back, and enjoy your mate becoming a hen."

As soon as Sithris stepped away to watch, the large dragon quickly knocked the Fire Guardian onto her back, licking her face before slowly dragging his appendage down her belly scutes. Her needy whimpers and heavy breaths were music to his ears. He licked his lips as his eyes locked on to the treasure he has been waiting too long for.

Rift's belly scutes started from the top of her throat down to about a third of her tail, including the honeypot between her legs. The plating down there however was very soft, nearly as delicate as the flesh inside. The usual discreet silver lips had become engorged, puffing out slightly and gaining a slight red tint. In the middle, the lips squelched as feminine juices generously soaked her groin.

The spicy scent called the dominant drake in for a taste. As his slippery tongue flicked over the soaked vent, a feminine gasp echoed throughout the cave. Cineraceus grinned, pinpointing the flavour of the dragoness he had control of.

"Maybe I should have called you Cheesecake, my Princess. I must say you taste quite delicious. In fact…"

The orange hen squeaked as the large drake spread open her vent with two toes, exposing the sensitive flesh within. He admired the small opening for only a moment, before setting to work. His tongue wasted no time in sliding it's way through the slick tunnel, finding the insides of the dragoness to be as hot as he had expected for a Fire Guardian.

Rift's eyes rolled back into her head, not bothering to control the moans that continuously flew from her maw. She'd had her slit played with once before, but the lack of her own shaft changed the experience. She could feel her new organs operating at hyper-speed, making her aware that her current body was ready to create life.

Cineraceus took his time exploring his latest conquest, feeling and tasting every inch of her vent. He had crushed on the Guardian since he first met her. And now, she was shivering under his glorious tongue. Each time her tunnel clenched, he would plunge more of his taster within, rewarding her with more pleasure as jets of her juices squirted into his maw.

_Heh, she's close… _

A yelp of bliss exploded from her maw. Her eyes clenched along with her legs and inner muscles, milking the godly tongue for all it was worth. Gushes of her feminine cum pulsed into his expecting mouth. Orgasm after orgasm wracked her mind and body as the drake constantly barraged her insides with thrusts and licks, refusing to ease up until he was sure she was on the edge of passing out.

Cineraceus pulled back to clean away the remaining flavour of her vent from his face, satisfaction filling his chest as she heaved from lustful exhaustion. His eyes turned up to Sithris, the electric dragon panting with pent up desire, shafts pulsating with a need to fill a tight hole. Soon, little one…

"Sithy, I need that pill." Cineraceus growled dominantly, pointing to the satchel the smaller drake carried everywhere. "We're going to have some fun."

"Yes, Master." Sithris quickly dashed to the canvas bag, spending a few moments throwing various objects out before pulling out a small container. He padded over to the large drake and set it in his paw. "It's chewable. As long as you give her that before you finish, she'll be safe."

The container was even smaller in Cineraceus' paw. It was thin and cylindrical, with a tiny white pill at the bottom. He looked up with a mischievous smirk.

"My Ebony Gem. I don't wish for you to miss out on our activities." He pointed over to the recovering dragoness. "Why don't you go lay on your mate, and we'll all have fun. I will warn you though, keep your shafts out from her vent. That is mine."

The electric drake gave an eager nod and clambered onto his mate. She tried to give him a loving smile, but both were too lustful to think about more than the big drake behind them. Cineraceus placed one paw down on the black dragon's flank, using the other to set the container down beside him.

"I don't really do gentle, but I'll start slow for you two. Are you ready?" Orange and black scales beneath him nodded in immediate agreement. He smirked and aligned his shafts with both vents. "Then so be it."

"Ungh! Oh my, that's different." Sithris grunted, experiencing his first slit penetration. He was no stranger to his tailhole being filled, but the front opening had a much more intense feeling. "I can see why this is popular among dragons. I thought you were massive before, but- Mmrf, this takes the cake."

Rift on the other hand, was speechless. The massive member in her vent was the same size and shape as the one her mate was taking, but it lacked the prehensile ability to twist and rub across her g-spot. The first penetration was enough to push her to an intense orgasm.

Cineraceus smirked, taking pride in the pleasure of his conquests, and the fact that there was still three-quarters of his shafts yet to breach their lower lips. Once both had relaxed, he pushed another quarter in. His Ebony Gem seemed to take it like an eager hatchling eating a steak. His Princess writhed in small whimpers and gasps.

The shaft was already at the entrance to her womb, stroking it gently to relax it. She looked up to the large dragon, voice almost betraying just how needy she was. "Both of us, please."

"As my Princess commands."

Large black hips thrusted with a grunt, finding themselves flush against two rumps. A male voice broke into a surprised yelp, while the female squealed in excitement. Cineraceus was spoiled for choice.

Rift's womb had been well-breached, showing as a round bulge under her belly scutes. She thought back to Virul, remembering just how good she felt as a male being stuffed with a thick member. The addition of a womb being stretched magnified that feeling. There were actual consequences this time, and it only made her more eager.

Hips rolled, a few inches sliding in and out of the two slick vents. Cineraceus' ego only grew as the two groaned underneath him. His plentiful pre aided in keeping the male lubricated as he stretched him, and the female's own fluids keeping the other member slick.

Sithris, for all the new pleasures he was receiving, clenched his tailhole instinctively. He had only a short while ago had it gaped open by those monstrous organs, but he was already looking forward to having it full of dragon meat again. _Maybe after he knocks up Rift. Wait, where did that come from? _

Cineraceus worked another quarter of his shaft in, revelling in the varied flesh twitching around him. The top shaft was being nearly held in place from the tight and formerly virgin male-slit, while the lower member was being enveloped by almost unbearably heated muscles. _Such a shame these two aren't mine… _

Shivers of pleasure ran throughout Rift's body. The shaft in her walls were speeding up, more and more pushing past her cervix and warping her womb around her. She should have been concerned, but the logical part of her mind told her that her mate would prevent anything from going to far, while the majority of her mind grew more aroused as her husband's eyes showed that he was also losing himself to the pleasure.

As Cineraceus sped up, his shafts had finally enveloped themselves in the tiny dragons, before sliding out and back in. His desires however were slowly building up. Two hungry hens under him were looking ripe for seeding.

"Oh god, this is a completely different full!" Sithris shouted involuntarily, his shafts beginning to thicken, knots enlarging. The twin spires bobbed underneath him, each time slapping against the groin of his mate.

"Cin, please keep going." Riften begged, blue hazy eyes tearing from the overload of pleasure. "You can do with me whatever you want, just don't stop!"

"Heh, I can give you plenty more runs, but I think you two are at your limits." The large drake picked up the container holding the pill. "Now enjoy yourselves."

He growled as he hunched his back and thrusted fast and deep, a snarl forming on his face as his own knots inflated and bashed against both vents. The knowledge of fucking his crush and their mate was resulting In his own limits nearing. The firm bulbs of flesh squelched against the vents, lubricating them for the finale.

"Both of you, eyes open." Cineraceus commanded, smiling as both obediently listened. He opened the container and took the tiny pill in his talons. He held it over Rift's open and panting maw. For just a split second, blue eyes and black alike widened, realizing the dragon above was in full control of their future.

* * *

"Mine."

The paw moved away before the talons easily reduced the tablet into powder. Her fate sealed, Rift's arousal washed away her logical side. She squealed in need, her juices spurting from her vent in orgasm. The once male body released her eggs, preparing for fertilisation.

Cineraceus grunted in victory as both knots locked in their respective holes with a loud pop. The fleshy tunnels clenched fully around them as Rift's peak restarted, and Sithris' climax slammed into him, his own twin spires weakly dripping from the overload in stimulation.

"GRAHH!" Cineraceus' own orgasm shook the cave, emptying his plentiful loads of seed inside the two dragons under him. His wings curled around them, holding them tight. His maw locked around Sithris' neck, instinct demanding a mating bite.

Pulse after pulse filled the male and female, enlarging both bellies. They groaned in satisfied bliss, submitting both body and mind to the large drake. The dragoness felt the unbearable heat in her vent ebb away, the deed was done. She was a breeding hen. She was Cineraceus' breeding hen.

"You two belong to me now." The dominant dragon smirked pridefully. "Your old lives are over. You will stay with me as my mates. Am I clear?"

Rift and Sithris looked at each other. Hazy eyes locked in understanding. They both looked up to the drake and spoke in unison.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Good boy. Lick it clean of that seed you so very much love."

Cineraceus held gently onto one horn of the submissive electric dragon. He initially worried that the drake would snap out of his lusty desires, but regular doses of his addictive seed kept him loyal. He loved seeing just how far the intelligent drake had fallen into his paws.

Beside him, his Queen snoozed in content. Fresh seed coated her own face as she happily dreamed. It had taken very little time for her belly to show the signs of his conquest. They guessed at least 6 eggs would eventually hatch into his children, before he breeds the former-male again.

The memory from several months ago set Cineraceus off. He gripped both horns tightly and hilted the maw of the little black drake. His shafts happily pumped jets of batter into Sithris' stomach.

Cineraceus panted for a quick moment before gently removing his shafts from his submissive, patting his head in approval. He padded his way out from the cave and smirked at the thought of his next plan.

"Sithy, wake up my Queen. It's time to convert the Wind Guardian."


End file.
